The Game of Life
by kanpekinashi
Summary: Just an ordinary game I play with my friends...She's always bored. He's dead. He's a musical prodigy but blind. He's a feminist. She's corrupted. She's broken-hearted and mourning. She's millionaire. She's a manga artist. She's a child-lover. Her life was just plain gruesome. I could do whatever I pleased, but it's not as awesome as it sounds...
1. Death Game

**Chapter 1**

**Rin pov**

Luka, Len, Gackupo, and I just let ourselves into Miku's home since it was unlocked and we do that all the time. So, hey, whatever.

We headed into the kitchen and sat down in the chairs around the table. Yuki sat directly across me from the table and laughed like a drunk duck, but I pretended everything was normal. Beside her was Miki, with her salmon coloured hair…I think…or is it cherry-coloured? I dunno. Next to her was Haku. She's chugging some soda since Miku wouldn't let her drink any alcohol in here. If I think I'm correct, Haku is Miku's cousin, yet they look nothing alike –Miku with her teal hair and Haku with her _white_ hair.

Gumi has her DS with her, playing…something. She was yelling at Meiko for her own reasons. I'm supposing that she just lost a PvP match and Meiko was the closest person so, sucks to be Meiko.

"Ya know what would really help?" Meiko asked Gumi.

"What?" Gumi replied, calming down a bit.

"Sake," Meiko said, higher-pitched than usual, holding up a bottle of Sake so Gumi could see.

Neighbouring Meiko was Lily. She's…well…napping with an unfolded newspaper over her face. I had no idea Lily read newspapers, she's not _that _old.

And then there's our hippie-resembling friend, Gackupo, who almost 24/7 stalks my homie, Luka. He's…kind of…how should I put this?...Creepy. He watches Luka's every move whenever she's around. I have no idea how she feels, but I'm sorry for her.

Luka is, like, staring holes into her book, just trying to read. Suddenly, she slammed her book shut and turned over to Gumi.

"HEY! Gumi! Ma FRAN! How's the PvP tournament? How many people's asses did you pwn today?" Luka blurt, trying to spark a conversation with Gumi. Miku is supposed to sit between me and Luka, but she's gone off somewhere. I wonder where she went.

I turned to my left and I burst out laughing.

"Eat the ice cream or I steal your soul and sell it to fuzzy hobos on the street," Kaito threatened in a voice I'm assuming is _supposed_ to be scary.

"Holy crap! No! It's cold! And it's freaking **WINTER** right now!"

"_And _your bananas!" Len made this hesitant thinking face. Kaito paused to eat some of his ice cream.

"And that's my cue!" Len yelled as he ran away from the ice cream loving freak that I _supposedly _call my friend, well he's Len's friend. But _how _are they even friends? Len is the shota of my buddies. I don't call him that out loud because he hates that nickname and he really flips a table when he's called that. Kaito chased Len all over Miku's house. I laughed the whole way through. It's strange how Len and I look alike –we both have blue eyes (but Len's are slightly darker), we both have blond hair (it's also the same length), we share a birthday, and we have the same last name. Isn't that weird? We could pretty much be _twins_.

Kaito finally gave up chasing Len and sat down in his own seat. Len came panting back to his seat moments later.

"I…_told_…you…that…youwouldn't…get…my…bananas." Len said to Kaito, in between pants. I laughed quietly.

Yuki had finished setting up the game, but we were waiting for Miku. Finally, a certain tealette came through the door.

"_Finally_. What were you waiting for, Miku, the world to end?" I asked.

"Me and Mikuo had a meeting," She replied, simply.

"About what?" I probably shouldn't have asked, their convos are either always about leeks and they go on forever.

"He said he and his girlfriend were going to visit her aunt in the country side for about a week or so, so I'll have to stalk the house for a week or so." She said smiling.

"Um… Cool?" I had no idea what she had to be happy about. Maybe she can finally play some of those really violent video games she's been stashing away. A little creepy, but they're interesting.

"Okay! Let's start!" Yuki cried, standing on her seat. And there goes the spaz bomb.

"So, how do we play, Yuki-chan?" Miki asked.

"Okay, so, um. You roll this dice." She says, grabbing the dice off the table and holding it up. Everyone listened, there isn't anything else to do. "Then you move your figurine forward by the number you roll." We each took a figurine. I'm surprised there were enough. I got the orange figurine, Len got the yellow one, Kaito got the blue one, Yuki got the black one, Miki got the cherry colored one, Haku got the white one, Gumi got the green one, Meiko got the red one, Lily got a darker shade of yellow figurine, Gakupo got the purple one, Luka got the pink one, and Miku got the teal colored one.

"Okay, now, after you rolled, I'll tell you what happens since I've played this game before." Yuki said, "Now let's play!" We all set our figurines on the board's start box thing. Just for a split second there, **just a split second**! I felt as if time stopped.

"So…who's going first?" I ask. I had no clue where to start; we could do oldest to youngest, or vice versa. Oh god, I can't even list them all.

"We'll start with you, Lily-chan. Then you'll pass the dice to Rin-chan." Yuki instructed. Man, she can have such an attitude at times. Lily took the dice without second thoughts. She clasped the dice in her two hands and shook the hell out of the dice. She unclasped her hands and the dice went flying across the board and onto the edge of the table. The single red dot landed face up on the table. Lily got a one. I looked at her. She bit her bottom lip. Poor Lily, she got a one. She reached for her golden colored figurine and moved it one square forward. Lily's body figure instantly straightened and she started acting weird.

"Sorry, Lily. You got a one." Gumi said, trying to cheer Lily up. Lily grunted and looked at the wall behind Miki and Yuki.

"Whatever. Everything is _sooo_ boring! I'm bored!" Lily whined.

"But…we _just_ started this game," Len noted.

"I don't **care** if we just started it or not! I'm goddamn bored! Someone shit their pants already!" Lily was spazzing out. She's never acted so sassy before, I wonder if the game did something to Lily. Nope, I'm just imagining things. "It's okay. She'll be fine. Let's continue playing." Yuki said cheerfully, "Lily-oneechan, can you hand the dice to Rin-oneechan?" Lily grunted and tossed me the dice. I barely caught it. I shook the dice in my palms and crossed my fingers, hoping that I'd get a big number. Nope. I got a damn two. The two black dots stared up at the ceiling and they looked like they were taunting me to crush it. That stupid face looks like it was snickering at me…why that little! I looked at it in disgust. "Rin-oneechan, could you pass the dice to Gakupo-kun when you're done?" Yuki said. I nodded and I used one hand to move my orange figurine, the other handed the friggin' dice to Gakupo. I moved my orange figurine a square in front of Lily's. Just as the figurine landed, an electric current ran through me and I felt like my body had a mind of its own. I grabbed a random baseball bat and smashed one of the many windows in Miku's house. Holy crap! I _totally_ didn't mean to do that.

"What the frig, Rin! I invite you over and you repay me by smashing my window?" Miku rages.

"It's your own fault for not having oranges." I said. That's not…I…what the heck is going on?! "Peace out, suckers." Right when I was about to jump out the window, Miku head-locked me and dragged me back to the table.

"Like, hell no, you are going to freaking _play_ this lame-ass game with us and you _will_ pay me back for the window!" Miku orders. I rubbed my neck since Miku kinda crushed my wind pipes for a couple moments there.

"Whatever, you old hag~" I said in a sing-songy voice. What the…? What is going on with me? I had no intentions of calling Miku an old hag. But, seriously, _what_ is going on?!

Gackupo rolled.

* * *

**i know I already posted the original version, but I thought it was really weird so I re-typed it. I hope you guys liked reading the new version.**


	2. Round 1: Dead

Luka pov

Chapter 2

"Yay!" Gakupo cheered when it was his turn to roll. He was so random at times. Gakupo picked up the die in his two hands, and then furiously shaked it. After a couple of seconds he threw the die on the board. "Come on! 12!" Gakupo begged. 12 was the highest number on these die. As soon as the die hit the board, the number was a 3. "Awww…" Gakupo sulked. Depressed, He picked up his little purple figurine, and placed it on the board. Suddenly, his eyes widened, like his heart beat had just stopped. He turned to me just before he collapsed off his chair and onto the floor.

"Gakupo?!" I screamed. I hated him, yes, but I wasn't a monster. Everyone else came rushing over to him except for Lily, Rin, and Yuki, who seemed to be just sitting there, observing everything.

"Heehee…"Rin snickered.

"Lame." Lily said, obviously still bored. I wondered how that happened. One second she was all excited and pumped to play the game, the next she's completely bored. The same with Rin. Man, I know Rin can be random at times, but never _this _random, or rebellious.

"Gakupo! Are you OK?" We all said in sync. Without another word, Gakupo slowly closed his eyes. Gumi put her hand on his chest, where his heart was, and gasped.

"H-He's DEAD!" Gumi screamed.

"Awesome," Rin said, standing up and kicking Gakupo's body. "Let's eat him!" We all stared at Rin in shock, even Lily turning around with a small hint of interest in her blue eyes.

"How can you say that?!" Gumi snapped. "We…we can't eat Gakupo! He was…awesome!" Gumi said, preparing to slap Rin. Surprisingly, Rin blocked it. She shook her head in disappointment. Rin twisted Gumi's hand, and then flipped Gumi so she was lying on the ground like Gakupo.

"Don't screw with me, hobo." Rin said, sitting back down in her chair, legs relaxed on the table. "Well, we have to do something with him."

"Why can't we just bury him and have a funeral like normal people do?" Gumi pleaded, rubbing her head.

"Funerals are _lame_." Lily sighed.

"I hear that," Rin agreed. Gumi looked really pissed. "Look, Gumi, you old hag, I have a solution to your problem." Rin said, picking up a baseball bat. She walked over to a window and smashed it. Then, she dragged Gakupo's body and threw it out the window. Gumi watched in disbelief. "There you go." Rin said.

"W-what did you just do…"Gumi said, and started to cry.

"Oh suck it up, bitch." Rin said. "The last thing we need is some old hag such as yourself crying like a little baby. It's just annoying." Rin snapped. That made Gumi cry even harder. Rin sighed an exasperated sigh, and sat back down; legs perched on the table again.

"Len, it's your turn." Yuki hand the die over to Len with a smile, like this was all normal. Len cautiously took it. He gulped. He slowly rolled the die, and it landed on the board. He got a 4. He moved his figure to his designated area, and as soon as it landed on the spot. Len changed. His eyes widened, and he fell off his chair like Gakupo did. I was worried that whatever happened to Gakupo, happened to Len as well. But thank God it wasn't that bad. Len raised his hand slowly, and started waving it furiously in front of his eyes.

"I-I…what happened? I…I can't see!" Len spazzed out. "What happened? Am I blind? Arrrghh…" Len cried out furiously. Miku went over to check on Len.

"Nothing unusual here…" Miku reported.

"Um, actually, there is! I can't see! I'm blind! As soon as I…" Len said, and then stopped, as if he had all figured it out, though he said nothing. Miku helped Len up. As soon as Len was standing, Rin grabbed the baseball bat and started beating the shit out of Miku. Was it out of jealously or just completely random… We all stared in shock, which was appearing to be something normal now. Well, everyone except Yuki and Lily. Alright…what was going on here? "What's happening?" Len asked. "All I hear is someone beating up another someone with something…But what? And why do I have the urge to play piano?" Len asked, confused. Miku finally dodged one of Rin's attacks and quickly led Len over to her piano.

"Ugh…This isn't the last you'll hear of me, you old hag!" Rin said, shaking her fist in the air. Miku sat Len down on her piano stool. Almost instinctively, Len started playing, his fingers gracefully dancing on the keys, like ballet dancers on stage. Who knew Len could play so good? We all took a moment to just sit there, and let Len's beautiful tunes sink in. Even though Lily wasn't looking his way, I could tell she was paying attention. I smiled at Len's wonderful symphony. Even Rin let her new rebellious act down for a couple of minutes. After a while, Len stopped playing and took a deep breath.

"I never knew I could do that…" Len said in astonishment. Miku lead Len back to his seat, amazed. Yuki smiled like the little girl she was.

"Kaito, you're next" Yuki said, handing the die to Kaito this time.

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly. He lazily picked up the die and carelessly threw it across the board, getting a 5. He picked up his figure and landed it on the correct spot. Suddenly, Kaito's personality changed as well. "Woman have rights!" Kaito suddenly stood up. Ok…random.

"Boring…" Lily said from her corner.

"Alright, then... Next is…" Yuki said when Gumi interrupted her.

"I volunteer to go next!" Gumi spoke up.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Kaito said.

Yuki smiled.

"I was going to pick you anyway, but whatever. The die is right there you can just…pick it up yourself." Gumi picked up the die with confidence, and rolled. 6. Suddenly, Gumi leaped onto the table, surprisingly not knocking down the board game. She took out two shotguns from her pockets. Shotguns? I didn't even know Gumi had weapons…Gumi started to shoot randomly. We all ducked, except for Len, who had the help of Miku to duck, and Lily and Yuki, who were just sitting there, and the bullets surprisingly missed them. Gumi then threw a smoke bomb on the table, and then mysteriously disappeared, without destroying the game board. And Lily still found that boring. It's as if…Gumi suddenly went corrupt…Wait a second…Lily getting bored…Rin being rebellious…Gakupo dyeing…Len going blind and being mysteriously good at piano…Kaito supporting women's rights…and Gumi going corrupt…all these events were somehow connecting to this mysterious game….I looked at the box cover, _The Game of Life._ Didn't seem too suspicious…what the hell is going on? I was afraid of when it would be my turn, of what would become of _me._ Just then, as if reading my mind, Yuki spoke up.

"Luka, it's your turn." Yuki smiled. Oh God, no! I can't go…not yet…Something bad will happen to me…I know it. Though if I refuse…Yuki might be really sad…But…it's either Yuki's sadness, or me going ballistic. So the obvious answer is…

"N-No thanks…I don't want to go…" I stammered. Yuki looked shocked, then her expression calmed.

"You shall do as I command." Yuki looked into my blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Suddenly…I lost control and without my will, I picked up the die and rolled a 7. Why did I do that? I didn't want to do that! What just happened? As soon as my pink game piece landed on the square, I felt a certain emptiness strike me. Is this what happened to everyone else? Suddenly, Kaito looked at me, confused.

"Hey, who's she?" Kaito said, referring to me. What was he talking about? Kaito knew who I was.

"Uh, I'm Luka, who else?" I replied.

"Never heard of you, it's weird…I never noticed you until now. Where did you come from?" Kaito said, as if he didn't remember me. Wait…that's it. Kaito didn't remember. So, did that board game make everyone forget me? Was that it? If it was…I'm _so_ going to murder that board.

"Geez, you're such an idiot Kaito. Everyone knows that's Luka, you idiotic bastard." Rin said. Ok, so it wasn't everyone. Rin remembered me. Maybe it was just Kaito? No…that was too easy…too simple…it had to have a catch…I looked around the room. Everyone else seemed to remember me but Kaito.

"Luka? Who's Luka?" Len spoke up. Ok, then. Len didn't remember me either. Len and Kaito. After a moment of thought, I had it. Boys! Boys didn't remember…Basically…boys, men, whatever were…ignoring me? What? Guess I really am forever alone now…Everyone else seemed confused. But I knew…

"Moving on," Yuki spoke up after a couple moments of confusion. "Meiko…" Meiko carelessly picked up the die and rolled an 8. Just like everyone else, she moved her figure onto the correct spot. Suddenly, Meiko reached in her pocket and took out her wallet. As soon as she opened it, her eyes widened.

"Whoa…where did all this money come from…"Meiko said in amazement. I looked over her shoulder. Her wallet was overflowing with cash! Usually she had only a measly $20…but now…That board…really was magic… "I'M RICH!" Meiko cried. She ran over to the broken window Rin broke, and jumped out. I could hear her running in the streets and yelling, "I'M GOING TO BUY ALL THE SAKE IN THE WORLD!"

"Whoa, did she just say she was _rich_?" Rin asked. We all nodded in confirmation. Rin then rubbed her hands evilly. She jumped out the window, following Meiko, probably plotting to rob her.

"3 more to go!" Yuki cheered. Miki went next. She happily picked up the die and rolled it. She got a 9.

"Yay!" Miki cheered, and landed her figure on the spot. Suddenly, she randomly got a sketch pad from her pocket and started scribbling….manga? "No…no...That's not it…" She said as she ripped out a page, random.

"Haku will go next." Yuki announced. Haku quietly picked up the die and rolled it. She got a 10. Haku was usually really shy and quiet but…When she placed her figure on the board, that all changed. She raised her head, a creepy smile pasted on her face. She zoomed over to where Yuki was, and started randomly _huggin_gher_. _And Yuki had no reaction at all, like this was all just normal to her. After a while, I think Yuki finally got annoyed and pushed Haku off of her. Haku then patted Yuki's head, and then sat back down.

"Miku," Yuki said. "You're the last, but not least, person to go. Have fun…"Yuki said that last part creepily. Miku hesitantly picked up the die. She probably came to the same theory as me; that the board game was rigged somehow. Miku rolled. 11. She hesitantly picked up her figure and moved it to its correct spot. Suddenly, Miku just...disappeared…I don't know where, but what I do know is that she just…randomly disappeared. We all watched in shock, except for Len. Yuki just sat there, again, expressionless. Even Lily's face showed interest in what had just happened. Yuki smiled cheerfully. "And that," Yuki concluded, "is how you play the Game of Life."

* * *

**People. PLZ REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**THANKS. :D**


	3. Round 2: Forgotten

Rin pov

Chapter 3

Oh my raining Nyan cat asses! Len is goddamn **BLIND**! BLIND, I tell you! BLIND! And don't ask me why I started beating the shit out of Miku because she helped Len. I, personally, wouldn't do that, but whatsoever I 'can do whatever I want'. So, now after I jumped out the window chasing Meiko for her money…I eventually lost her in the forest. Oh well, she'll come back after she's drank the entire world's Sake. I ran back to Miku's house just to be almost shot in the heart with an Ak-47 by Gumi.

"What the hell happened to the crying old hag!?" I yelled. I no longer have control over anything. Yuki grinned deviously. Am I the only somewhat normal person here? I mean, Gakupo's body is somewhere outside; dead, Luka's mourning over something, Miku's gone, Miki is spazzing out over something she drew, Haku is hugging Yuki, Lily remains unchanged, Kaito is cheering Gumi on to continue shooting me? Weird. Anyways, that's a no. Len is more normal than I am, but he's blind and is playing Leia on the piano. Ah~ How I love that song.

Yuki motioned her hand for me to come to the table. I don't know what made the outer me want to but I walked towards the game. I guess Yuki picked up the game and put everything back in its square.

"Please sit down, Rin-oneechan." I motioning for my seat then I heard Len finish Leia. I looked at him. He had turned around and he was vigorously waving his hands in front of him. I walked over to the piano to help him back. As I walked into the living room I felt something pull in my gut. Then I realized I wasn't doing stuff as I pleased without a care in the world. Lily seems to be fixed too, but Len…hasn't changed. I helped him up and guided him back to the game table.

"Thanks, Miku. I'd be tripping over everything if you weren't here." He said. My heart hurt. But I guess I couldn't blame him, he is blind and Miku did help him when I was still in playboy/playgirl/whatever mode, but it still hurt more than anything. There was a lump in my throat, but I tried to sound as much like Miku as I possibly can. Our other friends say we sound alike.

"You're welcome," I said. I tried so hard to not let my voice crack during the impression, but no such luck. Len looked confused then leaned closer to me and sniffed the air.

"Rin? Is that you?" He asked. For a second there I thought he was going to collapse. Meh, at least he didn't, but I knew my face turned pink when he leaned closer. For once, I'm thankful for the orange smell on me.

"Y-yeah…" I murmured. I continued leading him to the table. He sat in his previous seat then he laughed.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I feel like an old man when you and Miku helped me walk from here to the piano." I couldn't help but laugh along. I mean, he's only 14, like me, and for him to be an old man…he'd have to wait a _long_ time. I sat down next to him. Lily seemed to have emotions again and not at all tedious. Then all of a sudden, Len's eyes' color returned to the deeper shade of cerulean blue it was before.

"Eh, I- I can see again?" Len blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. I've gotta say, that's really unusual. For someone to go blind then see again.

"Whatever, let's play the second round now!" Yuki bubbled. She handed Lily the die. "Lily-oneechan, will you do the honours?" Lily reluctantly took the pair of die from Yuki's small, child hands. Gumi came running down the stairs and shot, like, a bajillion holes into Miku's wall. She's going to be so mad when she sees that. Then Kaito seemed to open his eyes wider like someone just snapped him awake.

"Huh? Go, ice cream!" Kaito cheered for no reason and pulled out a random box of ice cream. Okay, Kaito's back to normal. Then Gumi snapped awake like Kaito and she instantly dropped the guns. Then she saw me.

"Rin, you're a heartless bitch!" She yelled in my face. I didn't say anything but those words were quite blunt for Gumi.

"Sorry, about the Gakupo thing. I donno where I got the strength to haul Gakupo out the window." I apologized, but Gumi still looked convinced that I was a heartless bitch. I turned at where Luka was crouched. Her head perked up. She stood up and sat down next to me like nothing had happened. She eyed Yuki suspiciously. Her blue eyes shone with suspicion. I wonder, what exactly is she thinking? Why would she suspect Yuki? She's just a little, innocent girl.

The pair of die froze as it rolled over the blue surface of the game's board. 4 dead black dots lay face up on the board. Lily seemed as if she were being forced to move her golden colored figurine. Once she did, her body figure straightened out and her ocean blue eyes' color faded. I-is she…blind? Just then a petrified tealette appeared behind us. She had her hands clutched over her ears, muting all sound, she was crouching and screaming.

"No! Stop it! No more! No more! I don't want to see any more of it!" She shrieked in terror. Miku looked perfectly fine, despite the terrified look on her face. Kaito had finished his ice cream ages ago, he was just about to open another box but then Miku appeared. He instantly dropped the box and ran over to Miku trying to bring back the less insane Miku or just calm her down. He patted her back. Miku had finally stopped screaming and just cried into Kaito's chest. Okay…as disturbing as it is to see two **friends** doing that at this age, I think it was kind of cute. Okay, Rin, not the time to be thinking about things like that. I glanced at Len, who was watching the two like everyone else.

Lily stood up and bumped into the wall, as she walked to the piano, she had tripped over several of Gumi's dropped guns. Once she got there, she began playing the piano. Like Len before. Suddenly, Meiko breaks _another_ window with her empty Sake bottle. Once Miku saw the smashed Sake bottle she freaked out again. She screamed and crawled into a corner and covered her ears again and yelled over and over again, "No! Make it stop! Stop! Please! Stop! I don't want to see any more of it!" I wanted to help my friend but I felt as if something had glued me to my chair. I'm sure Kaito could handle it. I've never seen this side of Kaito before. Then I realized: it was my turn to roll. I silently prayed to Kami-sama that I wouldn't get whatever number Miku got or get a three.

I hesitantly reached for the pair of die that slept in Yuki's hand. They were like two deadly poisoned sugar cubes. I gulped.

_No matter what, _I thought, _I cannot get a three._ I was desperate. Without even knowing it; I had rolled.

"One," Gumi said as if it were an eight. Really, I should've known. I'm not lucky enough to ever roll an eight. I managed a small smile before I moved my figurine a square forward. I felt something like an electric current go through my body and then before I knew it, I was emo Rin for the entire second round.

I guess Len saw my performance after I rolled a two last round and he quickly snatched the pair of die out of my hands. If you're wondering why Len has the die, do the math. Gakupo was supposed to go next but he's goddamn DEAD! I'm not happy at all. Even though I'm emo on the outside, on the inside, I'm fretting like crazy. I don't want Len to get a bad number or a three. Especially not the three and the number Miku rolled. My heart was racing with fear. Len rolled the die across the table. Three licorice colored dots stared into the sky on one, 4 other dots accompanied the three dots on the other dice. I let out a sigh of relief, at first, when I first saw the 3 I thought Len was going to die.

"Seven," Luka gasped. In less than a second, he'd been wiped completely from my memory.

The strange boy stared at me. I didn't know him. He looked so familiar, he looked like me, but I feel like I should _know_ who he is.

"Who the hell are you?" Haku blurt from across the table.

"What are you talking about? He's Len." Kaito said, still in the corner trying to comfort Miku.

"Len, Len, Len…Nope. Don't remember meeting a boy named Ren." Gumi said, searching through her memories.

"**LEN**!" The strange boy corrected.

"Sorry. Len." Gumi apologized then corrected herself. No matter how hard I looked through my memories I couldn't remember ever meeting him. The boy looked depressed.

"Surely you remember me, right, Rin?" He turns and faces me. His blue eyes shone with hope and uncertainty. I couldn't hurt his feelings, but the emo me didn't care for anyone or anything.

"Sorry," I said, nonchalantly, "I don't know you." I guess that was the nicest way I could say that in the position I'm in right now. When I said those words, there was a strange feeling, tugging at my chest. Like…like…broken hearted? I don't know…

The boy's eyes instantly lost all hope and uncertainty, but it was replaced by sadness. "Oh…so you don't remember me after all." He mumbled. He hugged his knees and hid his face. What's going on? Am I supposed to know him? I feel like I am, but I can't remember who he is. Who is he?

Yuki stretched her arm across the table and grabbed the pair of die.

"Kaito-kun, it's your turn!" Yuki beamed.

"'Kay," Kaito sounded reluctant, "chuck it over here." He lifted his free hand and Yuki tossed Kaito the pair of die. Kaito caught it and rolled it over the hardwood floor. It rolled until it almost fell into the vent. Double threes. Yuki somehow knew that and moved Kaito's figure 6 squares forward. I'm probably losing right now. I mean, my figurine has only moved **3 **squares since the game started, whereas people like Kaito have already moved **11** squares!

Kaito magically drew a pair of twin daggers from his pockets and stabbed them into the hardwood floor. Again, Miku is going to kill him once –_if-_ she reverts back to normal. I hope she does…

Kaito pulled the daggers out of the floor and prepared to stab **MIKU**! Holy shit! Gumi quickly tackled Kaito down and Miki quickly lead Miku to the table. There, Haku, Meiko, Miki, and Luka tried to comfort Miku. Gumi was restraining Kaito from stabbing her with daggers. If I were back to normal right now I'd probably help Gumi, Miku already has a lot of people trying to comfort her. Gumi's the one that needs more help. Once Kaito dropped his caution Gumi made a run for it. On her way running back, Gumi swiftly scooped up the two die in her hands and rolled the die on the board.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Suspicion

Luka pov

Chapter 4

Gumi threw the die. It tumbled in the air before landing onto the ground. It's impossible to know what number someone will get. As the die hit the floor, it wobbled back and forth, and then stopped, revealing an eight. That lucky bitch. Gumi cheered with joy as she ran out Miku's front door- that's right, unlike some people… My guess is she went out the buy- whatever Gumi likes. Personally, I've never gotten to know Gumi, and I have no intention to. Yuki moved Gumi's figure for her. Unfortunately, Gumi dropped Kaito's knives, which he quickly picked up again. Only this time, he ran out the door like Gumi did, into the open world. Probably to terrorize an ice cream shop. After Gumi, it was my turn. I'm seriously scared. Since this whole fiasco started, and I learned all that it's about, I'm really scared. I don't want to get a 3 or 1…None of them are really pleasant except for 8. So you could imagine the relief I felt when Yuki handed me the die and I rolled a 2. So close to a 3…barely escaped it. I sighed in relief, placing my figure on the board. It was easier, and harder to play this game now that I knew some of the details. But, yet some things were a mystery to me. I hesitantly placed my figure on the correct spot. But it's not like I could do anything. I couldn't quit this game. Even if I did, Yuki would find one way or another to bring me back in. Out of nowhere, I kicked my legs onto the table as did Rin last round. Not that I could do anything about it. Next to go was Meiko. If she thought she was going to get an 8 _again_, she was dead wrong. This time, she rolled a 9. _A 9_. I could never imagine Meiko as a manga artist, but apparently, I was forced to. As soon as Meiko's figure touched the board, she started drawing on a notepad out of nowhere, just like Miki did. She kept on scribbling and scrunching her papers up and throwing them away.

Though after a while, she supposedly finally 'got it right'. She smiled at the amazingly wonderful manga version of herself. Of course. Unfortunately, I grabbed her perfect drawing, scribbled a moustache, devil horns and a tail, and just basically made her look downright _ugly_. When I handed it back to her, she started weeping about how her masterpiece was ruined. But I didn't seem to care. I didn't seem to care about anything, actually. Of course, you should know Miki was next. Surprisingly, Miki didn't pick up the die with as much enthusiasm as before. Shaking, she threw the die with such force that it hit the wall, making a little dent in it instead of the game board. Yuki went over to check what number Miki had rolled. I admit, I was a little surprised when Yuki reported Miki had rolled a 12. A 12? No one has rolled that number before…I was a little excited to see what it did. But I was disappointed when I found out it did _nothing. _Nothing! Was this some kind of joke? We all get some crazy ass shit happening to us and Miki? _Nothing _happens to her! Well, it's too early to jump to conclusions now. It could maybe do _something_, but we just can't see it. Maybe…something mental happened to her? I don't know. But whatever it is, Miki's lucky. Next was Haku. Though this time, Haku picked up the die with confidence, very much unlike her. Oh well. This game changed everyone. She threw the die, not a hint of worry in her eyes. She was pretty confident, even when she rolled a 3. She actually rolled a _3_. A 3 and she was smiling, she was _happy_. I don't know what was going on through her head, but whatever it was, she's crazy. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. She already fell to the floor, dead. Though I doubt anyone cared. No one really cared for her. It was sad, and I almost felt sorry for her. But, even lying dead on the ground, she was smiling. Was she…happy she died? Did she commit suicide? Was it on purpose just to get out of this screwed game? I probably will never know, but whatever her reason, it couldn't be that bad.

I hauled Haku's body over to the window to join with Gakupo's body. I was already starting to miss his annoying, perverted comments, his love for eggplants…But it was too late for that now. Gakupo was already dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. I should just put my thoughts of him aside and continue on with my life. According to logic, Miku was next to roll. I could tell, she was the most scared of all of us, and I don't blame her. Who knows what that 11 did to her? She's probably scarred for life now. She just simply picked up the die, and dropped them. Didn't throw or chuck the die, just dropped them. Revealing a 1. She must be relieved. After the horror of 11, it might be good to just sit down and relax with a 1. And with that, that ended the 2nd round of the game of Life, making the scores Miki in 1st, Meiko in 2nd, Gumi in 3rd, Miku in 4th, Len and Kaito tied for 5th, Me, Luka, in 6th, Lily in 7th, and poor Rin in dead last.

"Well, that ends round 2." Yuki said, clapping her hands together. "I'm hungry…so let's go get lunch then continue!" We all nodded. I waited for everyone to leave the room, and when Yuki was about to leave, I stopped her with my baseball bat, so me and Yuki were the only ones in the room.

"Listen, Shorty," I said. "I need answers, and I want them now!"

Yuki blinked in shock. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I hit Yuki with my baseball bat, sending her flying across the room. I walked up to her crouched position on the floor.

"This board game…isn't like any other I've seen. Whenever you land on a number, something happens to you. I want to know-how? How does that happen? What's the logic behind all this? What's happening? Out of all games, why did you pick _this one_? Was it all part of your master plan to kill us all?!" I questioned Yuki. But she looked too confused with all the questions I threw at her. I admit, I would've never had the courage to do that without the help of lucky number 2, so I owe that to Yuki herself. But then she smirked.

"It's not for you to know right now. But I guess you'll find out later." Yuki shrugged, walking out the door without another thought. Once she was gone, I looked at the box cover for The Game of Life. It had no instructions or manual or _anything_. It was just a normal game. I'm obviously not going to get any answers out of Yuki, so I had to find some other resource. The logical resource to think of would of course, be the place she bought it. They must know more about the game than her. I know for a fact that Yuki gets all her games at Board Games R Us, downtown. It was about half an hour drive. Unfortunately, I don't have a drivers licence. But Miku does. So, I'll have to ask her. She'll probably agree to anything anyway in her bored state. I'll also drag Rin along, of course. Yea, I'll do that. I'll ditch lunch, and find out more about this screwed game.

I rushed out Miku's house (a.k.a I jumped out her window, landing on a disturbingly dead Haku) and ran up to find Rin. She was just about to cross the street before I grabbed her wrist, pulling her over back to Miku's house. During this time, Rin showed absolutely no emotion. Which just made this that much easier. I stormed into Miku's house again, finding Miku sitting at a table in her kitchen, eating toast. Toast? Seriously, who eats toast for breakfast? But I'm not one to judge what Miku does. I slapped the toast out of Miku's hand, dragged her along with Rin as well, and made sure to kick down Miku's trash can when I left her house. Miku's car was conveniently parked in the driveway. I opened the driver's door, and threw Miku in. I then threw Rin in the passenger seat, and I got shotgun. Miku quietly adjusted in her seat, and so did Rin.

"Now," I began. "drive Miku, drive! To Board Games R Us!" I declared, and Miku did exactly what I told. I was so excited and pumped to find out the secret behind the Game of Life!

* * *

**reviews? it's okay if u don't cuz we gots lots of reviews, kinda, but we'd really appreciate it if you did.**


	5. Round 3: Eleven

**this is a long chapter, well, longer than the other chapters.**

* * *

Rin pov

Chapter 5

Okay, Luka is capable of 'doing whatever she pleases' and has dragged emo me and emo Miku along to her stupid trip to stupid Board Games R Us. I was **thrown** into the passenger seat painfully while she got the shotgun seat and Miku, obviously, got the driver's seat. Being in Miku's emo state, she didn't really give shit for _anything _or _anyone_ for that matter, so her driving was lousy as well. We were driving in the **MIDDLE** of the two lanes and our/Miku's car was swerving like hell!

I had vomited twice during the car ride. Once we got there I was dizzy and my vision was spinning. Luka grabbed me and Miku and dragged us into the gigantic, blue store. She marched up to the cashier in the 'special board games' section of the store. She better do this fast before the effects of the game wear off. Me and Miku walked casually behind her.

Luka slammed her hands onto the cashier's counter thingy.

"Tell me everything you know about a game called _The Game of Life_!" She demands. The cashier, Joe, flinches back a bit. He seems to be pressured. He glanced around to check if anyone was around. As far as I can see this section of the store is like an abandoned town. He whispered something to Luka. After a minute or two of awkward silence Luka raised her hands like she'd just won the FIFA soccer tournament or something.

"Yes! Ma suspicions were confirmed!" Luka declares and drags me and Miku back to Miku's teal car. "To Miku's house, away!" She announced. Then all of a sudden I felt like I'd awaken from a trance. I tugged on Luka's arm.

"Explain." I said simply.

" '_The Game of Life is a game designed for killing. Children of Hecate created the game, it was meant to kill off each other so one could be the most superior, but as time passed it was forgotten and abandoned in this store. It was stashed away far in the back of the store but some stupid new employee took it out and then some little girl bought it. I didn't sell it to her the stupid newbie did so I couldn't do anything, miss._'was what he said. I don't –" Luka stopped in mid-sentence and she blinked a few times like before, "understand anything…" She said. She sounded like she was side-tracked. We had stopped at a red light.

"Pick up the pace Miku!" She yelled and right then the red light changed to green. Miku slammed the thingy to make the car go and we sped down the street back to Miku's house.

XXX

Apparently, the game's effect on Miku hasn't worn off yet because her driving was still spinning and crazy. You could _see_ the tracks all the way from Board Games R Us back to Miku's front yard. Then Miku snapped awake.

"Hey…what the…fudge?..." Miku murmured when she saw her steaming car's engine and the car tracks. Miku's jaw dropped when she saw the two broken windows and right then Gumi and Kaito came running back. Kaito stopped when he saw that Miku was back to normal.

"Miku! Bro! You're back to normal!" Kaito said as he gave Miku a 'bro-hug'. If another boy did that she'd be like, _What the hell?! Get your stupid ass away from me! And don't call me 'bro' because I'm not a damn guy! _but in this case, it's Kaito and I'm not sure about what your definition of her reaction now compared to the other reaction is but I'm guessing she kind of likes Kaito. I mean she's kind of blushing, too. Gumi had to interrupt the 'reunion'.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we're still playing that game." Gumi said and dragged Kaito away. I _know_ Miku's jealous or pissed. Mostly pissed. Anyways, we ran into the house and Miku saw the holes Gumi made and she snapped.

"What! THE! HELL!" Miku shrieked. Her hands were balled up into fists and she was grinding her teeth at every word. "WHO THE HELL BLASTED MOTHER F-ING HOLES INTO MY WALL?!" I _wanted_ to say this, _Whoa, whoa, Miku. Calm down. Calm down._ but judging her anger level I decided to stay quiet. Yuki finally managed to calm Miku's anger level to an okay 5 and we were back to playing the killer game. Hooray!

Lily had taken the die in her hands. I knew that she felt like everything inside her was burning in terror. She started shaking and then she just quickly chucked the pair of die across the room. It hit Miku's chandelier, magically bounced off of the wall, then it landed on the game board. Wow, that should've been recorded and documented as _The Journey of the Epic Die_. Kaito leaned over the pair of die and started _counting_ the dots. Oh god, I don't get what Miku sees in that idiot.

"One…Two…Three…" Kaito counted. I thought I was going to fall asleep listening to him count! "Seven…Eight… Aw man! I'm out of dots to count! Fudge." He sat down, crossed his arms and pouted like a little pissed girl.

"Wait, did you say _eight_?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Uh-huh," Kaito grumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"As long as I'm pissed, yes, I'm sure." Lily's blue eyes sparked like explosives.

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO FREAKIN' HAPPY! I'M GOING TO BUY WHATEVER I LIKE!" Lily shouts as she crashes through another window. Ouch, that must've hurt with all that shattered glass.

Yuki grinned and tossed me the pair of die. I moved Lily's figurine because I just noticed that she forgot to move the figurine. I reluctantly rolled the die across the board.

"E-e-ele-e-ev-v-ven." Miku stammered. That must've been…the number _she_ got before! I felt like my insides were melted with a burning torch. The blood drained from my face and I felt as if there were no meaning to life anymore. I dropped to my knees and before I knew it I felt my body get torn apart, molecule by molecule. Then I reformed in a black universe. It was completely black. Nothing. It was a black wasteland. Then Miku appeared. Oh what now, we have to suffer through whatever she saw _together_ now?

Out of nowhere a pair of arms, the same color as the wasteland, appeared and then a knife came flying at Miku out of nowhere. I tried running towards her, but my legs were frozen solid to the ground. I tried warning her, but my voice didn't work either. I stood there as I watched the knife killer her. Right when Miku vanished into thin air, my voice came back. What the hell.

"Miku!" I screamed. I fell forwards, landing on my hands and knees. My mind couldn't process it all so fast. _What happened? Did Miku just die? Flying knives? Mysterious pairs of outstretching hands? What?_ My thoughts flew everywhere in my mind. I wanted to scream out of frustration, but just then Luka appeared.

"L…Luka?" I murmured hopefully. Was it really her? I knew she was just some copy of Luka but I had dared to hope it was the real Luka and I'd hoped too much. Another pair of pitch black arms appeared behind Luka. I tried to help her but my voice nor did my legs work. The arms choked Luka. Closing in on her windpipes, crushing every source of air she could get. Like Miku, Luka had vanished into thin air.

"Luka!" Again, it happened. What next? My mom? My shoulders felt heavy with guilt. I couldn't help them, I didn't do anything. What kind of a friend am I? Suddenly, my mom appeared. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes, they became too much for me to hold back and fell out of my eyes, falling down my cheeks. I wanted to run to my mom and cry my soul out and tell her everything like I used to when I was in Kindergarten.

They came again.

The arms raised the dagger. This time I could run. I sprinted as fast as I could towards my mom, I even threw myself forward so I could get there faster but I was too slow. The dagger stabbed my mom through the back and it was all over. My lungs were burning. My mom fell and dissolved in a pool of blood. There it went, my only family; gone. It's all gone! I sat up and cried to myself. My dad had been killed in a car crash a few years back and I had no siblings to keep me company, but I had my mom. Now? Now it's all taken away by these stupid ass hands!

I heard footsteps. I lifted my head. The boy had his blond hair tied in a small pony tail. His cerulean eyes full of…of what exactly I don't know. Len. I felt the ends of my mouth twitch upward a bit. But I had forgotten, whoever is in here gets killed by those hands. Before I had a chance to react to that, the hands had already killed him. My face full of shock, my hands fell to my sides. I felt my heart shatter. He's dead. My family's dead. My friends are dead…

"You might as well kill me as well?!" I yelled at the pitch blackness of wherever I was. Then suddenly everyone I've met or cared about appeared and then those hands appeared all over the place, killing each and every one of them. The hands were committing mass murder. My hands flung to my ears to keep out the screams of all the people being killed. I screamed.

"Make it stop! Stop it!" I yelled. The light filled my eyes. I was sitting on the wooden floor of Miku's living room. Everyone stared at me from the round table that we were playing on. I kept screaming. The terror had really gotten to me. Is this what Miku felt? I feel bad for her, it must've been just as bad as what I saw. Suddenly, my vision flickered. The people sitting before me weren't people anymore. They were these…these…those monsters that killed everyone I met and cared about! They looked exactly like my friends, but they were pitch black and outlined in white. The one that looked like Len stood up and ran towards me. I must've looked really terrified because he or whatever gender the thing was _hugged _me. I was truly terrified now. Under normal circumstances I would've been fine and happy even, but not like this. No, I can't deal with it. Out of random, my instinct flew in and pushed him away from me. I got up and to the kitchen. I rummaged through the knife drawer and pulled out the most dangerous looking knife I could find. The thing that looked like Len and several other ones that looked like Luka, Miku, and etcetera, came into the kitchen. I pointed the knife at them.

"S-stay back!" I yelled. I might've look like I was kind of brave pointing a knife at so many people, but in reality, I was shaking from head to toe. Then I collapsed and everything from then was a big blank.

* * *

**review?**


	6. Round 3: 10 Boxes of Icecream

Chapter 6

**Luka's POV**

Ok, so first, my suspicions were correct! The Game of Life is some weird game that is rigged to kill people, or something like that. And second, RIN IS FREAKING SPAZZING OUT! When she rolled an 11, she freaked out on the floor like Miku did. ( No surprise there) When Len tried to calm her down or comfort her or whatever, Rin started spazzing out even more! She ran into the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knife Miku had ( Ok, seriously, _who_ even has a knife that sharp in their kitchen?) And tried to _kill_ us with it! Yeah, that's right, _kill_. I know whatever she saw in her mental state probably was scary, and murder is going too far. She was strembling while holding the knife, like she was scared out of her mind.

"Stay back!" She commanded, still shaking. We all did as we were told. Len hesitated, but backed up as well. She did just dropped the knife on the floor, and staggered back into a corner in her kitchen, crouched in a ball.

"Just ignore her" Yuki said, motioning for us to come back to the table. Honestly, how can she act so cool and collected all the time? She never even _cared_ when people died, wrecked the house, or went into a crazy mental state. Yuki is…a cold heartless bitch! And that's saying something from me. But, unfortunately, we had to follow Yuki's orders and joined her at the table. Len wanted to stay with Rin, but Yuki wouldn't allow it, especially since it was his turn next.

Len picked up the die, depressed. Though, surprisingly, he was pleased when he rolled a 11. Ok, seriously, who would be glad to get an 11? It's the second worst number to get, right after 3. But, it was probably because he could now join Rin in the craziness. Though I bet by the time it's all over, Len will regret being _happy_ about getting an 11. Yuki picked up Len's small figure and moved it 11 squares. Just like everyone else, Len collapsed on the floor, looking _scared_. He never looked scared. He was really paranoid and when Miku tried to help him, Len just kicked her away. Man, poor Rin and Len. Miku will be the only one who will understand what they've been through, at least right now. Learning from our mistakes, neither of us even dared to touch or go near Len, as much as we might have wanted to. So, as cold as it may sound, we just left Len there, shivering in a little ball. Again, Yuki showed no emotion towards Len or Rin, or anyone for that matter. She didn't care.

"Kaitoooo! Your next!" Yuki beamed. Kaito gulped, picking up the die. His rival/friend, Len, was now ahead of him. Kaito knew he _had _to beat him. But in order to do that, he'd have to roll an 11 or 12. He certainly didn't want an 11, and a 12 would be really hard to get. Distracted by his thoughts, Kaito rolled the die without even knowing it. He rolled a 10, the first person to since first round. He seemed pleased with his 10. Sure, it may not be the best, but that would mean Len was only beating him by 2. Surely, Kaito would be ahead of Len next round. Instantly, Kaito's eyes widened, his lips curved into a perverted smile. He ran up to Yuki, hugging her.

"Hey~Want some ice cream little girl?~" Kaito said, holding a jug of ice cream to Yuki. Yuki politely declined it. After several attempts of pushing Kaito off of her, Yuki succeeded and Kaito went back to his seat, eating the ice cream himself. I seriously don't know why he's so obsessed with ice cream. Ice cream makes you _fat_. But hey, it's not by fault Kaito's going to be a future fattie.

Next, Gumi rolled. She didn't seem as scared as everyone else, not sure why. Gumi threw the die, revealing a 2. Gumi smirked. At first I didn't know why, then I figured it out: Getting a 2 would be Gumi's chance to get revenge on Rin for throwing Gakupo out the window. Yeah. But…did Gumi cheat or something to get a 2? Though then again, how do you cheat in a game like this? Oh well, like I care.

As soon as Gumi's thingy landed on the spot, she straightened up, grabbed the famous baseball bat, and went into the kitchen. I don't like where this is going. I stalked Gumi into the kitchen. What can I say, I'm curious? I peeked into the kitchen, only to see Gumi beating Rin with the baseball bat. As expected. And Rin was screaming her head off, while Gumi seemed to be taking lots of pleasure into beating up Rin. It's not like I could do anything…I mean…If I went in there, Rin would only scream more. It's not that I find this absolutely hilarious…Ok, maybe I do, so what? Suddenly, Gumi turned my way, meeting our eyes. I swear she was death glaring at me. I quickly sprinted back to the table before Gumi could kill me.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the die and threw it on the table with a lot of force. I didn't even care what I got now. I just didn't want Gumi to kill me. The die revealed a 4. Before I could make any reaction to my number, Yuki quickly moved my figure 4 squares, and then everything went black. Oh shit, I couldn't see! I waved my arms and legs around frantically, as if it would help. I then heard footsteps running towards me. It must be Gumi. Oh God, I'm going to die! Gumi's going to freaking kill me! I screamed, for no reason in particular. Well, if I'm going to die here, might as well do it with class.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's really short. But Kayuki kept bugging me to finish it, saying "she didn't care if it was short", so I made it short. I mean, what story doesn't have a short chapter every now and then? Exactley. By the way, I want to thank y'all who reviewed! I know it's not that big of a number, compared to other stories, but to us, it's HUGE! Ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty OMG TYYYYY! Keep reviewing, and I'll give y'all a cookie and an extra-long chapter next time. So yeah, review. Just do it. Did you do it yet? No? Then do it! NOW!**


	7. Round 4: Surprisingly Old

**haha, into it 3 and game of life are at the same chapters. :3 anyways, here's chapter 7.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rin pov

Chapter 7

The things left me after a while. The one that looked like Len seemed kind of reluctant to leave me. Why? Shortly after, I heard footsteps. Shit! They're coming back! Then the one that looked like Gumi appeared in the kitchen. It was walking my way…she pulled out a baseball bat…

"Ahh! Stop! Stop! Stop it!" I screamed as the thing beat me up with a baseball bat. From the corner of my eye I saw the one that looked like Luka peek from behind the wall. I wanted to just kill myself to make all the pain and torture end! Then after a few moments I heard more footsteps! No! Don't tell me they're here to beat me up more with axes this time?! But instead it was the one that looked like Luka, she was waving her hands vigorously in front of her face, like she was blind. The thing that was attacking me stopped and headed for the Luka thing. It tried to run but just tripped a lot and the Gumi thing was getting closer every second. Suddenly, my vision tweaked again. I was back in Miku's kitchen. Gumi was holding a baseball bat chasing the blind Luka! Shit! I quickly crawled up and I tackled Gumi. Lily came racing into the hall.

"Bring Luka to the kitchen!" I yelled. Gumi was elbowing me in the stomach an in her bold state right now, I don't think she cares if she kills me in the process or not. Man, they rolled fast. Perhaps my mental state sped up time? I doubt it but it could've happened. Anyways, Len instantly came running into the kitchen.

"Rin! You're back to normal!" He cried. I winced at the pain where Gumi was elbowing me.

"Yeah, I know. Now, I'd be very grateful for some help here." I said.

"Oh, right." Lily had lead Luka into the kitchen. Len came over and helped me off Gumi. Gumi quickly snapped back to normal. Kaito and Luka came rushing into the kitchen.

"Rin! You're back to normal!" Luka cried. I stood up.

"Yeah, I totally didn't know that." I said sarcastically.

Gumi sat up dropping the bat.

"Mrrmrm…what happened?" She mumbled rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, you went psycho for one and you tried to kill Rin." Len listed, counting off each one on his fingers. I swear, I saw Gumi do a little fist pump when Len said she tried to kill me. That girl has got problems.

XXX

Everyone had returned back to normal. We went back to Miku's table to resume the murdering game. I scanned the table. Yuki, Miki, Kaito, Luka, Len, Gumi, Lily, and Meiko. All there, so it means no one got a 3 last round. Lily took the die. She looked like she didn't care anymore, like she just wanted to get a three and just die. Well I can't blame her, sooner or later this shitty game it going to drive us all nuts. Hold on. Why does Yuki have a figure, but she **NEVER** rolled? Lily was about to let the die fly, but then I stopped her.

"Lily, wait." I cried. Lily stopped and looked at me.

"What?! I want to hurry up and get a frickin' 3 so I can die out of this shit ass world!" She barked.

"Why don't we let Yuki-chan roll? She hasn't ever rolled since the game started." I took the die out of Lily's hands and I smiled at Yuki. "I'm sure she's very anxious to roll." I tossed Yuki the die and she caught it with one hand. Okay…unusually skilled for an 8 year-old. Yuki laughed.

"Silly Rinny," Yuki laughed. Oh…hell no. She did not just call me 'Rinny'! Oh, I'm going to kill that brat! Only my family and perhaps Len can call me that! Before I had a chance to react a bright blinding light replaced Yuki. In a matter of seconds the light subsided and in Yuki's place was a woman in a white dress as white as snow. Her long black hair was let loose down to her waist. Her dress covered her toes and draped on the ground behind her.

"I am a goddess. The goddess of _time_ and _space_ to be exact. And you can't do **anything **to harm me, Rin." Yuki said. Her voice was no longer child-like, she sounded like a woman, like a grown up woman. WTF. Wasn't she like 6 years younger than me?! Yuki was in her goddess form so she's like 3 times larger than us. Kind of like a you and an ant about to die circumstance.

* * *

**sorry for the short shitty chapter. I had no inspiration. Sorry!**


	8. A Play Date

**Sorry, for not updating in a week, we were really busy with school work. But here's the extra long chapter Zenya promised.**

* * *

The Game of Life Chapter 8

Luka pov

I swear, I saw my life flash before my eyes while Gumi was trying to kill me. It was really crappy. I might have even broken something…So apparently, Yuki is a goddess. Not like it wasn't expected or anything. This just proves Yuki is evil.

"I don't care! I just want to get outta this damn craphole of a game!" Rin shouted. Honestly, I was with her all the way.

"Too bad! There is no out! And I will make you play! There's nothing you can do!" Yuki barked in a sassy-like way.

"Why?! This is madness!" Miku screamed.

Yuki shrugged. "I was bored. And you guys are my favourite toys" Yuki smirked. Ugh…I just want to bash her brains out! I looked over at Gumi. She kept a stern face, grimacing at Yuki. I saw her reach for her pocket, pulling out something shiny-two pistols. Wow…Gumi still has those? I'm still confused on where she even got those in the first place. She slowly lifted the guns, pointing it at Yuki.

"I-I'm not afraid…" Gumi mumbled. She was trembling all over.

"Sill human. When will you-"Before Yuki could finish, she was interrupted by Gumi's gun shots. I looked over at Yuki, hoping to see a bloody mess. Unfortunately, I was let down. Not a scratch. Suddenly, I looked up at the ceiling, seeing that Gumi was now shooting continuously at it. The roof began to rumble. Thinking fast, I quickly put all the figures and the board into the box, grabbing on it for dear life. Gumi threw a grenade from her pocket-that's right- onto the grand. Almost instantly, I felt a sudden pain from nowhere, like my guts were exploding. Luckily, I survived, though I'm not sure who didn't. The next thing I saw was a bunch of smoke. Then, the ground started to rumble. I grabbed someone who I thought was Rin, and braced for impact, like on those TV shows and movies.

"Let go-"The person who I grabbed said. He/She sounded like Rin, and was alive, so I guess that's good. I was about to let go, when the floor cracked, which then I held the person even harder. The floor started to fall apart, and then formed a giant hole. A second later, I felt no floor and started to scream so loud I could have gone deaf. I let go of the box, which thankfully fell down with me, and grabbed who I thought was Rin with both arms. I was prepared to die, for real this time. God, what was Gumi thinking? Idiot. Yuki is probably laughing at us right now! We were all screaming like hell, except I didn't hear Gumi scream. She was quite fearless, except for, you know, in Yuki situations. Someone then grabbed my arm, forcing me to let go of one of Rin's arms, so I was now holding one. I'm guessing Gumi grabbed my arm, because she wasn't screaming. I stopped screaming when I felt we were falling slower. I opened my eyes. It took a minute to adjust to the dark, but I could see that Gumi was wearing a parachute. Thank God, we're not going to die! I looked up at the surface, and saw nothing but white (I almost went blind). I looked down toward the ground we were now approaching, and saw nothing but black. Suddenly, I felt something on my feet. I looked down again. Ground! It was ground! A flicker of light filled the area. Gumi held up a match. I looked around. Lily, Rin, Len, Kaito, Gumi, Me, Meiko and Miku…Where's Miki? Miki?! Did she fall and die? Oh no…Oh no…I searched around the area for Miki. I eventually found her, but…I wouldn't say she's "alive"… I don't mean for this to sound gruesome, but she was lying on the ground, motionless, literally in a pile of her own blood. I wanted to help her, but unfortunately, Gumi thought otherwise.

"Leave her. It pains me too but we really got to move fast. Who knows how much time we have left? Yuki could come back any second!" Gumi started to head into a nearby tunnel.

"Wait! The game!" I yelled.

"It's too late. We left it up there" Lily said.

"No! I grabbed the figures and board and put them in the box before the ground collapsed! I grabbed it, but then I let go mid-way when we were falling! It has to be here somewhere! If someone picks it up somehow, then they might play it without knowing anything. The figures would still be registered as us, so anything that person might do with the figures will happen to us! We can't let that game fall in the wrong hands!" I explained, and really meant it.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Luka. I'd rather die now and know why then die later and have no freaking idea how it happened" Lily said. She nodded my way. I mouthed a little thanks to Lily and dashed for the box. I swiftly picked it up, and ran towards the others. The ceiling started to shake rapidly. For a second, I thought I'd be buried alive. Ok, this day as been way more action then needed to. I finally reached Gumi and the others. Gumi quickly grabbed me and Rin's arms, like before, and we grabbed someone else's arms, who grabbed someone else's arms, so we were basically like a human chain. A jetpack suddenly came out of nowhere on Gumi's back. Man, that girl has everything! The jetpack flashed on, instantly lifting us from the ground at the speed of light. Man, Gumi has a really tight grip. Most of us were screaming our asses off, except for, you guessed it, Gumi. Suddenly, Gumi let go, making us fall almost 10 feet. I was now screaming really loud now. Sure, 10 feet isn't that deadly, but deadly none the less. I grabbed a root hanging from the wall before I could land and die. I slowly climbed down, grabbing several roots on the way. Unfortunately, not everyone was as smart and they just fell on the ground.

"Any blood?" I teased Rin.

"Ha ha. Actually, yes. On my elbow" Rin pushed her elbow in my face.

"EWWWWW! I don't want to see your bloody scab! Disgusting!" I slapped Rin's elbow away. Rin laughed in response. Still in her jetpack, Gumi took out another grenade, throwing it at the surface again. Was she crazy?! Is she trying to bury us?! The ground above started to rumble even more. She grabbed my arm, and I grabbed Rin's arm, and so on. Gumi flew up, where she threw the grenade. Oh, now I get it. Gumi threw the bomb the make an entrance to escape and fly. Still, if she wasn't successful, we could've all died! Gumi's so going to get it when we reach the surface…I saw the surface from above, the bright light blinding me. I soon felt the fresh cool breeze of air. It was so refreshing… We reached the surface! Finally! I looked around. I saw what I think was the local park, and disturbed, traumatized, freaked out people. I can only imagine how cool we must have looked coming out of that hole… Gumi dropped us, making us once again fall to our doom. Thankfully, we landed on a nice, soft cushiony baby. I know Gumi is trying to kill Rin, but she doesn't have to drag us all into it! Gumi flew down and joined the rest of us. She started walking with us down the streets, like normal people. Not that any of us were actually normal.

"So…what now?" Gumi suddenly asked after an awkward silence.

"W-what just happened?" Len asked, trembling. He looked paralyzed/ traumatized by what just happened. Poor little boy. (Like I care if his childhood is ruined).

"Ok…I guess I can explain now. I knew we had to get away from Yuki, but I didn't really know how to do it, and bring you guys with me at the same time. So, after a little thought, I decided the best way was to break the floor, even if it was risky. But I mean hey, you got to take risks in life! Besides, we only lost one player. I lead you guys through a tunnel, and up here. Though I'm surprised Yuki didn't do anything about it. I mean she could just go back and time and prevent us from doing anything. But did she? No. She's just toying with us…that little bitch…So, to sum it up, we took a shortcut, but we still need to find out what to do next!" Gumi explained. Whatever. I don't take excuses.

"I say we kill her!" Rin said, pumping her fist into the air. Well, Rin could be pretty violent when she wanted to.

"How?! She's a freaking goddess!" Miku complained.

"It's a work in progress" Rin countered.

"Honestly, I'd like to kill Yuki too" I spoke up.

"See?! It's a good idea!" Rin said.

"Well, I agree with Miku. It's physically impossible!" Gumi snapped.

"I…guess you're right…" Rin sighed in defeat. Honestly, I didn't think its fair we're up against a goddess! A goddess has all those supernatural powers and stuff! We don't stand a chance!

"Well, we need to find somewhere to hide! Our houses won't work because Yuki know where we live. We have to find somewhere else" Gumi explained briefly. Well, that's a shame. I was really planning on trashing Gumi's house.

"Oh, I know a place" Len spoke up.

"Show us, then!" Miku said.

"Right" Len lead us to the sidewalk. I guess it was one of those awkward silence walks. After awhile, we got there. We stood in front of a large house. The street and house looked a little…familiar…

"Hey…whose house is this?" I asked Len.

"Oh…just an old friend" Len replied. He walked up the steps and up to the door. He swiftly swung it open. I'm surprised it wasn't locked. Len even knew the security pin code! I'm starting to think he's a real stalker. We all followed Len into the house. It was all…purple…Really familiar…Too familiar…It looked like…Gakupo's house?! What?! How?! Impossible! It can't be! Gakupo is dead! How can…Can I be standing in front of Gakupo's? This is just crazy. I'm crazy. I'm going mental. Or is it really…his house…

* * *

**Zenya: A/N: BLARGH! Well, there you have it. The extra-long (Not really, I made it as long as I could. I'm so lazy) for ya! Enjoy! Oh, and we'd appreciate it if SOME people didn't post plain hate mail onto this story! Thank you: D Remember to review! Cookies and pudding to you all!**


	9. The Portal

**Sorry, it's not that long, is it? And it's most likely going to be a boring chapter. sorry.**

* * *

**Rin pov**

Chapter 9

Oh my freaking god! I want to beat the living shit out of that goddess! I'm so pissed at her! And who the hell does she think she is, just because she's the damn goddess of space and time it doesn't mean she has to treat us like objects! WTF! Stupid bitch. Well, Len brought us to Gakupo's house. I don't get how this will help us.

"Len, why are we here?" I asked, panicked, "Yuki knows where Gakupo's house is." Len didn't answer me, but he had a determined look in his eyes. Where is all this seriousness coming from? Anyways, Len lead us down to Gakupo's basement. I bet you there'll be an entire storage of egg-plants down there. Wow, was I wrong. Down there was a machine of some sort, it looked like a portal. But to where? Well, this kind of makes sense since Gakupo doesn't go outside very often, unless Luka is involved somehow. His dad is a scientist so, I guess this would be an incomplete project? If it is, I'm **not** going in there.

"Well, great, you brought us to Gakupo's basement and showed us a square metal box, super exciting but did you miss the fact that if Yuki finds us, we're all going to die?" Kaito says. Not the time for sarcasm.

"Yes, I know that, but that 'square metal box' is actually a transporter. We're all going to have to going in at the same time, because it changes the location everytime it's used." Len said.

"Oh, so, you're technically saying that if one of us doesn't go into that portal thingy then you're going to lose a member for good?" I summarized. Len nodded. How can he be positive about this?! Len turned the machine on, the box suddenly had this blue swirly light forming inside of it. "Go." Len demanded. Since when was he the boss? Well, whatever. I had to squint because the light was hurting my eyes. I started walking to the portal thingy, but I tripped on a wire. Len came over to my side to see if I was alright. Of course I was grateful for that moment but everyone was already through the portal and it was starting to close! I tried to get up and I ran for the portal, but I was too late. Damn! Now I'm stuck here with Len! It's all my fault! Now, we're separated from the others! I fell to my knees, I felt a lump in my throat.

Len stood up.

"Trying to ditch me?" He asked. Obviously, he was joking. Under normal circumstances I would've laughed at that, but this is way too serious to be laughing at.

"It's my fault," I choked the words out.

"No, it's not. Well, partially, but it's not your fault." He said. Right, you're _totally _supposed to be saying that it was _partially_ the person's fault.

"How?! How is it _not_ my fault?! It's _my_ fault that we're separated from the others!" I shouted at him. I just lost all my chances of him liking me back. But, I've never been so frustrated before.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure we'll meet up with the others again. In the meantime, we need to get away from here." He said, grabbing my hand. Whoa, rewind there people. Did he just _grab my hand_? Translation: Are we holding hands?! I'm so happy. I just know I'm blushing.

Len turned the portal on again and we walked through, still holding hands. Going through that portal felt so strange, yet familiar. It made me feel as if I were abnormal, but it also gave me that feeling that I'd be safe and protected in there. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing next to Len on the streets of New York City. I've always wanted to see what New York was like. I glanced at my hand. I was a little disappointed, but overall, I'm pretty happy I'm away from that evil brat, Yuki.

We started lingering around the city. I have no idea what we're trying to do here. In fact, do we even _have_ a destination? We walked around a bit more, then I remembered. I have a relative that lives in New York.

"Hey, Len, I just remembered, I have a cousin that lives in New York. He lives not too far from here." I told Len.

"Okay, lead the way." I walked a bit faster and walked for about 2 more blocks. I eventually found his house. I rang the doorbell. A boy about my age with blond hair and a gold eye, the other eye was wrapped up in a bandage, opened the door.

"Um…Hello?" He greeted awkwardly.

"Hi, Oliver." I replied.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Well, I'm guessing he doesn't really remember me since he's only visited Japan, like, once.

"Yeah, I'm Rin." I said.

"Rin? Oh…yeah, I remember you now, cousin Rin?" I nodded.

"Well, I hate to break up your happy family reunion, but I really gotta go bad so can we just chill here until we find our friends?" Len says.

"Uh…sure?" Oliver replies.

"Cool." And with that, Len raced inside and searched franticly for the bathroom. I stepped in. Big house, was my first thought.

"So, Oliver, where're your parents?" I asked.

"Business trip," He said. "Oh, and you and…"

"Len." I said for him.

"Right, Len. Can stay in the guest room." I gave him a weird face. "Don't freak out, there're two beds." I calmed down a bit because I might like Len and all but sharing a bed is just pushing it.

I went to the guest room and hopped onto the nearest bed. I stared at the ceiling for moments, then my eyelids became heavy and everything was peaceful…ish. I woke up at around 7 in the morning. Len was already downstairs. I feel like I'm never going to catch up to my friends in life.

We began our random search for our friends after I ate my breakfast.


	10. Round 5: Jamaican Soup

The Game of Life Chapter 10

"WHOAS…..Where the hell are we?" I asked no one. After we all went through the…portal thing…we were transported to this random shit place…It looked like some island…

"I think Hawaii" Kaito guessed. I looked around at other villagers around us.

"No…they don't look like Hawaiians…They look like…" Lily said.

"Welcome mahn!" A villager welcomed us.

"JAMAICA!" We all said in unison.

"Yeah…this is Jamaica…" The villager said who looked kind of weirded out.

"Cool! I always wanted to go to Jamaica…" Gumi said.

"Well…..bye!" The villager left. How rude.

"So what do we do know?" Lily asked.

"Well, first we have to apparently find Rin and Len" Meiko said.

"What do you mean? There right here…" Gumi pointed at an empty spot. "Oh…" She said, finally realizing Rin and Len were gone.

"Way to be observant…" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Though I wonder how we'll find them…they could be anywhere in the world…" Gumi said.

"That is true…I think we should start looking around here. Maybe they ended up in Jamaica too" Miku suggested.

"That's very unlikely, but, I admit, I always wanted to see Jamaica…I think we should stay here…Maybe just a little longer…" I said.

"I'm with Luka…"Lily said. Everyone else except Gumi wandered over to my side.

"But…Oh, fine!" Gumi shouted. "We'll stay here for three days maximum. Then we leave"

"Fair enough" I said. I looked around. Jamaica looked exactly like I thought it would. There was sand everywhere, with little patches of grass. There were condos/ beach houses everywhere made of straw. It looked like a big, gigantic beach. Without thinking, I ran up to a condo. I was thinking about knocking, but it's made of straw...and well, you can't really knock straw. So I just kicked the door open. Inside stood a shocked, old man, who seemed to be making soup before I barged in. He dropped the pot he was holding, leave red soup to spill everywhere. "Hi" I said awkwardly.

"I already paid the taxes!" The old man started spazing out. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"We're not tax collectors" Gumi said. "We were wondering…if we could stay here for a couple days. We're…uh…travelers." The old man, looked at us, puzzled.

"You made me drop my soup!" The old man spazed out.

"Calm down, sir" Gumi said.

"Ehh…FINE! You can stay. How much you got?" The old man asked.

"6" I said.

"3 of you have to sleep outside!" The old man said. Well, I'm certainly not one of them. "And I get to choose!" Oh shit. "You...blue haired man…OUTSIDE!" The old man demanded.

"But-"Kaito tried to protest.

"SHUT UP!" The man said. "Next, you…long hair teal lady, outside."

"But…why?! I'm the sweetest-"Miku protested.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR HAIR!" The old man snapped. Miku whimpered in her little emo corner.

"And…you, short hair girl. I don't like you" The old man said, talking about Meiko.

"Whatever" She said, following Kaito and Miku outside, leaving me, Gumi, and Lily with the old man. We all walked inside.

"Thank you for not making me goes outside!" I praised the old man.

"Shut up" He replied.

"We are SO sorry we made you drop your soup" Gumi said.

"That's why YOU'RE going to make me a new one!" The old man demanded.

"WHAT?!" Me, Gumi and Lily said in unison.

"That's right" The old man smirked.

"But she doesn't know how to make soup! Especially…your kind…" I protested, looking at the soup on the ground.

"Like I care" the old man snickered.

"Hey, this may not be the right time, but what's your name?" Lily asked.

"Ardens sol" Ardens sol replied. What is that, Latin?

"Cool. My name is Lily, this is Gumi and Luka. "Lily said, pointing to me and Gumi.

"I don't care, just make my soup!" Ardens sol requested.

"FINE!" I barked. Arden sol walked into a random room, probably going to do what most old people do: Nap. There was a cookbook on the table, which I picked up. The title read: Amazing Jamaican soups! Ugh…Do I really have to do this? I don't know how to make soup! "Screw this!" I yelled. "I'd rather be trapped outside than make some old guys damn soup!"

"We HAVE to do this, Luka. You don't want to see an old man cry" Gumi said.

"I doubt this old grumpy grandpa ever cries. Plus, this certain old man I HATE!" I said.

"I don't care. Let's do this!" Gumi barked. She grabbed a whole lot of random spices, herbs, and other foods and dumped them in a bowl. Groaning, I joined her, as did Lily. Gumi then grabbed a giant spoon and started to crush everything together. Kind of like stabbing. Since I approve stabbing so much, I grabbed a giant fork and joined her.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Well, soup is all liquidy…So I think you just stab it until it gets all…you knows…liquidy…" Gumi replied.

"You're doing it all wrong, you hobos!"Lily said. She walked over to the table. "I think you just pour water in it or something…"She said, grabbing a jug of water and pouring it all into the bowl. You know, I think she's right…We then poured all that crap into a pot and put it over the stove. I just hope this works.

"What now?" I asked.

"I think we should continue the game" Gumi suggested.

"…What game…"I asked slowly. She better not be talking about _that_ game.

"The Game of Life. What else?" Gumi said. I gasped.

"HELL NO!" Me and Lily said.

"That game is just too…crappy" I described the game.

"Well we have to finish it sometime" Gumi pleaded.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Lily asked.

"No…no…."Gumi said.

"Whatever. But we can't play without Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin or Len" I stated.

"That's alright. We'll just skip their turns" Gumi said. Obviously, she didn't take no for an answer. She grabbed the game out, almost out of thin air, and dropped it on a nearby table. "Lily, I believe it was your turn, was it?" Gumi asked.

"No" Lily said.

"Yes? Alright!" Gumi said.

"What?! Whatever. You still can't make me roll" Lily smirked. Gumi grabbed the die, and went over to Lily. She literally _pried_ her hand open, and placed the die. She then shook Lily's hand, then pried her hand open again, making the die fall on the table. "OWWWWW…What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lily yelled, rubbing her hand. Though Lily had more important things to worry about, because when the die landed, it revealed a….

Big….

Fat…

3. That's right, Lily rolled a 3. Lily's face widened in shock, but surprisingly, nothing happened. What the hell? I admit, I was expecting Lily to instantly die, but she didn't. Even after 10 seconds, nothing happened. Lily took a deep breath. "I'm alive? Why am I alive…I should be dead…"She asked no one, in disbelief.

"You should be glad you're still alive" I said. "You're acting like you _wanted_ to die"

"That's not true!" Lily snapped. Suddenly, Ardens sol came back.

"SHUT UP! You all are too loud!" He barked. "Is my soup ready?!" Ardens sol requested.

"Yea…I think it is…"Lily said, running over and grabbing the pot. Inside the pot looked like a bit blob of crap. Lily quickly poured some pepper in and then poured the soup into a bowl. "Here you go" Lily presented Ardens sol the bowl. He sat down in a table and grabbed a spoon. He slowly dunked the spoon into the bowl, and raised it up into his mouth. He better like it…we worked so hard to make it…Ardens sol then suddenly spit out the soup.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" He yelled. "You…" He pointed to Lily, "Are DEAD!" Ardens sol suddenly grabbed a gun out from his pocket, and _shot _Lily. That's right, he actually shot Lily! I don't know if it was just a coincidence that Lily rolled a 3, but..."No one messes up my soup!" Ardens sol said, now turning to our direction. Ok, we didn't have time to go help Lily. Now, we had to save ourselves. Me and Gumi ran as fast as we could out the house. We stormed out the door in almost a second.

"What's up you guys?" Meiko suddenly asked. Apparently, Ardens sol was running after us, shooting randomly, and missing. Unfortunately, Meiko didn't know that. So, when she turned around, she didn't have enough time to react to the bullet that hit her chest, right in the heart. Again, we couldn't help her. Miku and Kaito immediately picked up what was going on, and ran with us. Wow… Jamaica is crappier than I thought. So, I guess we're stuck like this…Running from some crazy old Jamaican man.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry we don't update much anymore, we're just busy with things. Sorry if this chapter seems random to some of you. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. Thank you to all those reviewers out there! Me and my partner love y'all! Remember to keep reviewing, and have fun! :D**


	11. Round 5: Kangaroo Property

Game of Life Ch11

Well, the sun is, once again, setting and we've had no luck finding our friends. How in the name of hell are we supposed to find 6 random people in the entire world?! Me and Len aren't frickin' gods like that brat Yuki! I sighed.

"C'mon, let's go back to Oliver's house." I said, turning around to head back to my cousin's house.

"Wait. Come here." Len said. I ran up next to Len and I peeked over the wall of the building. I saw…an... abandoned factory. What? How the hay is that thing going to help? All they do is creep me out. A random person could jump out of nowhere holding a knife and stab me. I don't want to die like that.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Keep looking." Len said, anxiously. What's he watching for? A hobo to walk out of the factory? Like that's going to happen. As doubtful as I am, I kept watching the factory. Nothing. Nothing. Then suddenly, a twitch of purple light shone, then disappeared. "There! Did you see that, Rin?" Len blurted, pointing at the purple light. I nodded, speechless. What the fudge was that? Within seconds the purple light reappeared, bigger. And bigger, and bigger. Before I even realized it, the purple light had formed a portal.

"Whoa." I gasped.

"Yeah…whoa." Len agreed. "C'mon, let's go before it disappears!" Len grabbed my hand and he pretty much dragged me to the portal. I was text-running. Well, I had to text Oliver and tell him we're leaving or else he'd probably go looking for us! There, send. I ran into the portal right after Len.

When I opened my eyes, I had landed face first into sand/dust stuff. I coughed a couple times and I noticed that everywhere I looked was either dust, cracked up grounds or the occasional tree. Len was next to me.

"Where do you think we are now?" I asked.

"No idea." Len replied staring around the place. I stared around the place as well, suddenly, in the distance I saw…

A

.

.

.

Kangaroo.

"Australia." Me and Len said in unison. What are we going to do now? I don't have any relatives that live in Australia!

"Fudge! What the crap are we going to do now?! I don't have any freakin' relatives in Australia!" I thought out loud. I stood up. For some reason, time just…_stopped_. I could move perfectly fine, but everything else was literally frozen.

"Len, can you move?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He responded.

"_I see you've discovered my little tip for you guys._" A woman's voice echoed. Yuki. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. "_Rin, there's no need to get so pissed. Your turn to die will come eventually, but Lily and Meiko have beat you to it. But for now, you should make the most of your time in 'wonderland'. And just so you know, your lives __**depend**__ on completing that game._" She said. What the hell does she mean by 'wonderland'? How the fudge is this hellhole 'wonderland'?! And what does she mean by 'Lily and Meiko have beat you to it.'? Does she mean…No. How…How is that possible though? They wouldn't crazy enough to actually _continue_ the game, right?!

The birds in the sky began flapping their wings again, the wind rustled the leaves in the trees again and the kangaroos resumed hopping in the background.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" Someone screamed. It was faint, but I could definitely hear it.

"Gumi, use your frickin' parachute!" Someone yelled.

"I'm out of parachutes!" Another voice replied. Whoa! Did that person just say Gumi?!

4 people dropped from the sky landing not too far from where me and Len landed. I ran up to them and Len followed me.

"Luka! Miku! Kaito! Gumi! You're not dead!" I cried.

"Yeah, whatsoever, Lily got shot by some crazy old Jamaican man and so did Meiko." Luka summarized.

"Man, does that bitch have to toy with _our_ lives? Why can't she toy with a stick man's life, huh?" Gumi mumbles.

"Do you guys still have the game?" I asked.

"Yes." Gumi said, laying out the game on the ground. Gumi chucked me the die. "Since Lily went and died, it's your turn." My heart was pounding against my chest. What if I get a three? What if I'm not so lucky this time? Without knowing it, I had rolled. Twin fours.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! I frickin' rich! YAY!" I spazzed. But then a detail hit me, I want to buy oranges, but I don't know _where_ we even are in Australia. Well, I guess it's my turn to be in the sad little emo corner. It was Len's turn. He rolled. A four and a five, nine. Hmm…at least it's not too bad. But I really never pictured Len as an artist. He magically had a pencil and a sketch pad and he started sketching. The thing that surprised me was his face. He got glasses now. And they're rimmed with red wire. I've never seen Len with glasses on before.

Next was Kaito. He reluctantly rolled. The evil 1 and 2.

Miku turned pale. What? Oh, I see, so she really _does_ like him. I feel so bad for Miku. She finally realizes she likes him and now he's going to die now. Kaito looked scared, well, that's obvious, he's going to die. Who isn't afraid? Kaito just suddenly dropped dead. Miku ran over to his body and started crying. Despite the fact that I'm rich, I hate this rigged game, but I hate Yuki even more.

Gumi's turn. She chucked the die in the lake, but they just magically reappeared on the board again. Revealing, a blank face on one of the die and a big fat, bloody dot on the other one. One. Gumi turned into emo Gumi, well, at least she won't bash my head with a baseball bat now.

Luka's turn, Luka held the die in her hands, then she just suddenly had a spaz attack. She chucked the die on the ground and started rampaging all over the pieces of crap. She magically got a chainsaw and started slicing the die. Luka backed up to see her work of art and all there was, was a frickin'5 on the die, not even a scratch on the die. What the hell! Luka twitched and then started cheering Miku to keep crying.

"You rock girl! Keep on crying your soul out!" Luka cheered all peppy-like and happy-go-lucky. Just, what the hell.

Miku's turn. In her condition, I don't think she can do it. I walked over to Miku's side and I placed the die in her hands. Miku kept crying, but she just dropped the die. Two. Miku had suddenly stopped crying and she was shaking the living crap out of Kaito's dead body now.

"Why?! Don't leave me here with these people in this hellhole! You…You just can't frickin' die! Dammit!" Miku yelled at the top of her lungs. I felt bad for Miku. Within moments, all the money in my pocket vanished. Bullshit. Len had lost his glasses, pencil, and sketch pad, Gumi was back to normal, Luka was back to normal as well, Miku was still crying but not spazzing at Kaito's dead body, however, Kaito remained dead.

Len noticed that Kaito was dead. Len dropped to his knees.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, BRO! I'M SO **_ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Len cried. Now that I think about it. Without Kaito, Len is the only boy left alive playing this shit ass game. Poor Len. He's the only boy left _and _he's stuck playing this stupid game.

The next thing I knew, there was a knife digging into my neck and an asshole was holding me as hostage. I had screamed, getting everyone's attention, but either way, they couldn't really do anything. If they got any closer, the asshole will kill me, if they didn't I'd _still_ be held as hostage or even worse…killed. I don't want to die now…

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I left y'all on a cliffhanger, hehe. Please, review and thanks to everyone that reviewed! You're all awesome! :D**


	12. Isabel's Tea Shop

**Lukas POV**

Holy shit. Oh hell no. Apparently, some fat dude had stabbed Rin in the back of her neck, leaving her screaming like hell. Wow, we do a LOT of screaming like hell now, don't we? The man who had done was tall, and looked about our age. He had ruffled brown hair, grey eyes, and was dressed as a…Well, cowboy, western, Australian dude. He smirked evilly. "Now…Uh…Give me all your money! Or I'll kill this little lady here!"

"Well, I'm not sure about the Australian currency, but…Either way, we have no money" Gumi explained.

"Lies!" He shouted. "How did you get here, then?"

"It's a long story…" I said.

"Give. Me. Your. Money." He demanded.

"I TOLD you, we don't have any! The only money we have in Japan, and we left it there when we left…" I said.

"If you left, then you should've brought money with you! Now, if you can't give me money, I guess I'll…" The man looked a little reluctant to kill Rin, who was now trembling.

"Ever heard of portals, dumbass!"I yelled.

"Uh, no, I haven't" The man said. "Doesn't matter, I'm still going to kill your friend here…And then all of you!" I saw Gumi reach for her pockets. Oh crap. She took out two guns, and then shot the man. He quickly stabbed Rin's back (He must've missed the neck. But…It didn't really look like it…) who cowarded in pain and fell to the floor. The man tried to run, but the bullet hit him before he could go far.

"Rin, are you OK?" Len asked, running up to her.

"I'm _fine_" Rin said, though she obviously wasn't.

"Nice going, Gumi!" I snapped.

"What are you blaming me for? Were we just going to wait here until that dude finally decided to kill Rin? At least this way, Rin isn't dead!" Gumi shot back.

"Well, doesn't matter. But anyway, we don't just walk around with a first aid kit, so what are we going to do?" I yelled.

"_I_ do carry around a first aid kit" Gumi said, pulling one out of nowhere. Like I said, that girl has _everything_. Apparently, we were all too busy fussing about Rin that we didn't realize the man who had just tried to kill her was whimpering.

"Ugh. For a killer, he's just a big fat cry baby" I said.

"I'm…Not a killer…" The man whimpered.

"Sure you are. You just tried to kill her!" Miku said, pointing to Rin.

"I thought if I threatened somebody, they'd give me money…" The man said.

"You greedy bastard!" Len shot at the man. The man sighed, getting up. Gumi had shot him in the arm, and the man pulled out some old, tattered bandages from his pocket, wrapping it around his arm.

"I'm…Really sorry…But my farm is in danger" He said blantly.

"Your farm? Really? You have got to be kidding me!" I laughed. Farm? Yeah right…

"Actually, farms do seem quite common in Australia" Gumi stated.

"Shut up! Anyway, if you need money, why don't you just GET A JOB?!" I snapped at the man.

"The farm _is _my job. We sell milk and wool. But it's not enough. If we don't get some more money rolling in soon, we'll lose our farm and me and my family will be deserted." The man explained.

"I'm sorry, but we can't help you with that. We don't have money here, and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you. So, sorry, but that's your problem" Miku said. "Maybe you should another job. A…Part-time one!"

"Our farm isn't that close to all those malls, shops, whatever…"The man said. "And we sold our truck too." He added.

"Just get money from charity" I said.

"But-"The man said, but was stopped by the portal that magically appeared. Good, it was back.

"See ya!" I yelled as me, Gumi, Rin and Len jumped into the portal. The man tried to follow us, but it closed before he got the chance. The next place we arrived was what looked like China. Well, we were on this giant wall so I just _assumed_. Well, since China is fairly close to Japan that could be a problem. We don't know if Yuki has gone after us or not. She could have teared up all of Japan looking for us, followed us through the portals, or, most likely, stayed in Japan, which is a problem because if we get any closer to Japan, we just might end up in it, and Yuki might then find us. Oh well. Though I wonder, how long we will be running. If Yuki isn't even going after us, then why is there a reason to run? Are we just going to continue this crappy game? What if we don't? What will happen after everyone dies and there's only one person left? That'd be real crap. We're left to only 5 players, so the end must be nearing. Hopefully, no one dies soon. Or ever. It's already bad enough that Gakupo, Lily, and all the others have already died.

"Cool, we're in China!" Gumi said. I guess she has figured that out already.

"China's not that great. Anyway, the real problem here is _Rin!_" Len shouted.

"Alright then. I wonder where the nearest hospital is…"Gumi said.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A FRIGGING G.P.S?! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING ELSE!" Len spazed out. Whoa, calm down Len dude.

"OK. Geez Len, you don't need to spaz" Gumi said, pulling out a G.P.S out of her pocket. After a couple seconds, her face went blank.

"What is it, Gumi?" I asked.

"The nearest hospital is…350 km from here…."She murmed.

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in unison. Even Rin managed a small shout.

"By the time we get there, I'll be DEAD!" It was now Rin's turn to spaz out.

"Relax dudes. Remember, I have a jetpack!" Gumi said, smiling….Seriously? Alright, where's a baseball bat?! Gumi scooped us all up (It was way easier now, with less people) and flew off. China looked so weird from up high. Rin frequently squealed, since she was afraid of heights. Finally, we reached the city, and the hospital. We all stormed into the hospital, not knowing where the hell we were supposed to go. We finally reached this place that looked like a lobby, so I'm guessing it was the waiting room. Well, screw waiting rooms! I saw a random doctor walking around and I ran up to him.

"Yo, dude! Here, this is you new patient, Rin Kagamine. I don't know her health record, but take her anyway!" I shouted. Rin caught up with me a couple seconds later, and I shoved her at the doctor. Confused, he still took her into some room. "Well, that's one problem solved" I said, smirking to the others.

"You are seriously mental" Miku said. I ignored her comment.

"Whatever. Let's go get some TEA!" I cheered.

"I think I'll stay with Rin" Len murmured, running into the room the doctor took her. So, the rest of us swaggered out the door and went to go search for a tea shop. After a couple of minutes of searching, we finally found one. And wow, China is really cool! They have a LOT of tea shops, and there were all these nice people on bikes…Sure it was busy, but I guess that's just a small downside. So, now here we are, standing in front of Isbael's Tea Shop. We walked inside, making a little bell ring. A tall lady immediately greeted us at the door.

"Welcome to my epic tea shop! I am Isabel!" Isbael greeted us. Like I said, she was really tall, had her black hair tied in a pony-tail, and didn't look all that old. There was no one else in the shop, so it seemed it was just recently opened.

"Hey!" Miku greeted. Isabel smiled.

"Please, take a seat!" Isabel said, gestering us to a table. We all sat down, and Isabel handed us a menu. Well, she seemed nice enough. I peeked at the menu. All that was available was tea ( different varieties) cake, cookies, crackers and bread.

"I guess I'll have some tea…and cake…" I said. Everyone else also ordered tea and cake, and we decided we would all share the big fat cake. So, with our orders, Isabel strolled into the kitchen. It took a while, but she eventually came back with three trays : two each with four cups of tea, and one with a big, fat, plain vanilla cake. Isabel set it onto the table. I decided not to sip my tea, since it was probably as hot as hell. So, instead, I took a bite out of the big, fat cake, and it was actually _really _good. "My taste buds…THEY JUST EXPLODED!" I yelled. Really, it was that good. This Isabel person…She's like…THE GOD DESS OF COOKING! Everyone else took a bite, and it was all the same reaction. In only a couple seconds, the whole cake was gone. Wow, we are _really_ fast eaters. So all was left was tea. I took a sip of tea, expecting the best. Unfortunately, that's not what I got. It was the _worst_ tea I had ever tasted! If Ardens sol was here, he would shoot Isabel for her terrible tea making skills. But I guess her cake makes up for her terrible tea making skills.

"This tea is HORRIBLE!" Gumi spat. Isabel suddenly came rushing over to the table.

"W-what?! You don't like my tea?!" Isabel stammered.

"Hell yeah, that's right" Gumi sassed.

"G-get out!" Isabel stammered again, pointing a finger towards the door.

"You can't make me." Gumi said. OK, why the hell does Gumi have to be so stubborn?! Isabel pulled a belt out from her pocket; a black one, and tied it around her waist.

"I know tai-kwon-do!" Isabel screeched, karate-chopping the table in half, making the teacups fall and break, and the tea stained the perfectly clean red carpet.

"Alright, alright! We get! We'll get out!" I said.

"And don't come back!" Isabel spazzed. Sulking, we all walked out the door.

"Nice going, Gumi! There's goes our wonder cake!" I sobbed.

"Whatever. It wasn't worth it. Her tea sucks. And the shop called Isabel's Tea Shop, so people are going to be looking for tea, not cake! No wonder nobody was there! Her business was ruined the moment it started!" Gumi said.

"You don't need to be so harsh, Gumi. It looked like she worked really hard to make the tea and to open the shop" Miku said.

"Whatever." Gumi said. "I guess now we should go check on Rin and Len" And so, Me, Miku, and Gumi skipped away to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating in a while! And sorry for the crappy chapter! But hey, at least it's something! Ok, so as usual, as I always say, REVIEW PEOPLE! OR ELSE I'LL SUMMON VOLDEMORT TO STEAL ALL YOUR FOOD! GO SLYTHERIN! So yea, have a cookie, and see y'all! Review!**

* * *

Zenya, is suddenly, obsessed with Harry Potter...T^T help me...


	13. Round 6: Call of Duty

**Rin pov**

Chapter 13

Ow, my back and the back of my neck…shit. Stupid farmer guy. Well, the doctor dude said I'll be okay, but I need rest. The doctor wrapped a bandage around my neck to keep the bacteria crap out. The doctor said I'm going to have to deal with my back stab myself and he left.

So, I made sure no one could see me and I tried to do the crap as fast as I could. After that, I lied down, closed my eyes and I heard the door open. I saw Len come in. I smiled a bit.

"Hey." He said, sitting down in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"Hey." I replied, with my eyes half-opened.

"So, how's your back and stuff?"

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a grandma that broke her back or something." I complained.

"Sorry," Len laughed.

"Well, the doc said I'll be fine, but I need rest. I'll be okay in about a week, so I think we can leave then." I'd been half-expecting Luka or someone else to come in or something, but it only seems that only Len came. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just that, if your best friend was in the hospital you'd probably visit them, right? My point exactly. "Where'd the others go?"

"I dunno, some tea shop maybe." Wow. They went to a TEA SHOP. Super awesome.

"Okay…" I said. "so, why didn't you go with them? I'm not saying you should go, but I'm just asking…"

"Well…I wanted to…stay here…and …see that you're…alright…" My heart skipped a beat. I swear he was blushing. It was barely noticeable, but I didn't really have anything else to look at. I was probably blushing as well, so I'm not the one to be speaking…

There was an awkward silence. I, apparently, was staring at Len the whole time and I didn't realize it.

"W-what?" Len stammers. I blink a couple times.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's nothing." I say.

XXX

The others visited a couple times over the days. It's probably Saturday now and I can speak like normal without the back of my throat exploding with pain. My back is also a lot better. I'm kind of curious why Len visits me so much though, and where do the others stay? How are we going to pay off the health bill though?!

"Well, Rin, I see you're all good, so, I think you can get out of this hellhole now. Peace. And pay for the bill thingy!" The doc calls as I walk out of my hospital room. I bump right into Len.

"Ouf!" Ow. At least I'm not all bloody this time.

"Hey, Len." I greet happily.

"Um, are you sure you should be running around like that yet-" I cut Len off.

"Yes, mother, the doctor said I could be released of the hospital early."

"Well, that's great! Let's go tell the others." Len says. He grabs my hand and we run back to wherever they stayed while I was in the hospital. Len opens the door to a small apartment.

"Rin!" Luka cries. There was an awkward silence. Where's everyone else? "Did she go mute or something?..." I heard Luka whisper to Len.

"No, she didn't go mute." Len replied with an obvious tone in his voice.

"Um…where's Miku and Gumi?" I asked.

"I seriously don't know…" Luka replied, then the door was opened and I heard Gumi spazzing.

"…shit…that hobo **JACKED THE FRIGGIN' MONEY ****_I_**found on the ground-" Gumi spazzed, then stopped abruptly as she saw me. "Great, miss dead-body-chucker is back."

"I told you Gumi, that was the 2! Not me!" I retorted.

"Yeah, save your bullshit for the judge."

"Um, okay, let's wait for the next portal and let's go." Miku said.

"Yeah, but we still need to pay off the hospital bill somehow." I said.

"Oh yeah, we got that covered." Miku says slyly. I'm pretty sure she put my hospital bill on someone else's tab. I thought I'd never see the day Miku did something evil, I'm so proud of her. :'D Well, she never did anything bad and it's weird when you're just perfect so yeah.

XXX

It's been a couple days, but the portal still didn't show up. In the middle of the night, I went to waz and the portal appeared. Wow. Right when I needed to waz. The ironic thing was that it appeared **inside** the apartment, **in front** of the door to the bathroom. Gr…the portal is preventing me from wazzing! WHAT HAS WAZZING EVER DONE TO YOU, PORTAL!?

Anyways, I ran all around to wake everyone up.

"Guys! The portal is here!" After a few seconds, everyone was awake. The portal was just starting to disappear. We all jumped in. When I opened my eyes, I was on a metal tower. I leaned forward to see something, and I shrieked. We were like a hundred feet off the ground! I backed up… a lot, until I couldn't back up anymore. Len tried to calm me down and I eventually did. At least I knew where we were.

Miku had a meltdown and started crying all over again. I couldn't blame her, having Kaito gone and being in the city of love or whatever, not with the person you really like is just sad. Especially the fact that you pretty much see couples **EVERYWHERE**.

"Um…Monsieur, comme nous allons descendre le tower chose?" I asked a dude. Hey, my French isn't very great, but at least I know _some_ French.

"Tu descendre avec les escalliers." He said pointing to some stairs on the opposite area of where we were.

"Accord, merci." I thanked the dude and I told Miku and the others and we left. I was pretty much creeped out when I saw how high up we were from the ground.

So, we stopped staring at the Eiffel tower and left to find a place to continue our stupid game.

XXX

We played on this hill place. It was my turn since Lily…died. I picked up the die and I chucked it as far as I could, but it just vanished and appeared behind me and resumed flying. It hit me in the back of my head. I flinched forward a bit, I turned around revealing a 4. Shit. What am I going to do now? I'm gonna go blind **AND** there's like no piano here!

My vision slowly melted away until I saw nothing but black.

"Gahhh! Where's the piano thingy?! I need to play something!" I shouted as someone helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Rin, there's no piano near here." Miku said.

"Shit." I muttered. I sat down on my hands and tried to not spaz out about how badly I needed to play the piano.

Next was Len. Even while I sat on my hands, I crossed my fingers on my right hand, because if you cross your fingers on both hands it's bad luck. Everyone screamed and ran away. What did Len get? I heard gunshots. Lots of gunshots…almost like when Gumi…Oh no. Don't tell me-

"AH! Len got a six!" Luka shouted and pulled me away so I wouldn't get shot. Next was Gumi to roll. I think Luka ducked out of the bushes we were hiding in because I heard rustling leaves. I feel like I'm playing Call of Duty in live action or something. I hope Luka doesn't die trying to roll.

* * *

**sorry, crappy chapter. Yay, call of duty. derp**


	14. Round 6: Cast Away

**The Game of Life **

**Chapter 14**

**Luka pov**

Gumi chucked the die, and it hit the ground, hard, bounced up, and landed again, revealing an 11. Holy shiz, Gumi. You're in trouble now. Though I kind of envy her, I've always wondered what it's like to get an 11. So, AS USUAL, Gumi dropped to the ground and appeared to be having a "seizure". She kept screaming, and, well, looked really mental. We all stepped back, away from Gumi. No need to get her agitated. So, we all just ran off to wherever in Paris, abandoning Gumi.

XXX

"I don't see why we had to do _that_" Miku said.

"_Well_, we weren't going to hang around! You and I both know that when you get an 11…You see people differently" Rin snapped.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Miku said.

"You know, I personally am happy we left Gumi. We also left the board, so that means I don't to go!" I said.

"Well, then, where are we going to go now?" Len asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could actually find something interesting to do. All we do is travel the world and go to tea shops" I suggested.

"You know what I've always wanted to do in life? Sky diving" Miku said.

"Are you crazy? Gosh, Miku, you're turning into Gumi" Rin snapped.

"Well, I _don_'_t_ think it's crazy. You really don't live until you've been skydiving" Miku said.

"I think it's a good idea" Len said.

"Come on, guys, you know I'm afraid of heights!" Rin whimpered.

"Yea…And I don't think it's very….safe…"I said. Well, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Suck it up you guys!" Miku yelled. "Len, if you help me convince them to go skydiving, I'll give you a month's worth of bananas!"

XXX

"Miku, you suck!" I snapped at the airport. "And you too, Len! _This _definitely _is not_ worth any amount of bananas!" I pointed at Len.

"_Well_, _obviously _you haven't experienced their awesome power" Len said.

"Well, for once I agree with Luka" Rin spoke up.

"Shut up guys!" Miku said. "Look, I think he's coming!" She pointed over at the distance.

"Who's coming? All I see are crappy planes and people getting on and off" I said. Though suddenly, from the distance, sure enough a fat chubby man was approaching us.

"Lucas!" Miku said, running over to him. We all ran up to follow her. Apparently, we all got a closer look at that man now. He had grey air that was balding, and the buttons of his black suit threatened to pop off, due to his obscure fatness. "That is your name, right?"

"No, my name is BOB." Bob snapped. Well, rude much. "Get in the plane" Bob motioned for us to get in a plane, which magically appeared behind him.

"So who's this douche?" Rin randomly said.

"He's the dude who flies the plane we're going to jump out of!" Miku beamed.

"And where exactly are we going to jump?" Rin asked.

"Oh…Well…Piko and IA here," Miku motioned to a blonde French girl and a blonde French boy who also magically appeared out of nowhere, "Are flying to…"

"Le Canada" I'm assuming IA said.

"Right. So I guess we're going with them and jumping off in Canada" Miku smiled.

"Canada?" Len repeated.

"That's right" Miku said.

"You realise how the Canadians will treat you with _that_ kind of hairstyle?" Rin pointed to Miku's, and my, hair. "Pink hair and abnormally long turquoise hair in long pigtails? Even in Japan it was unusual"

"Well then, it'll be fun to see their reactions" I said.

"S-still!" Rin stammered. "You know how far away Canada is? How far of a drop that'll be-"

"Well, I guess that's kind of the point. Plus, it'll be fun, right?" miku said, as we all walked onto the plane and the door closed behind us.

"_No,_ it won't be fun!" Rin said, but we all ignored. The inside of the plane was of course, full of people occupying every seat, who apparently had plans of sky diving as well. Me, Rin and Miku sat in a seat and Len, Piko and IA sat in another behind us.

"Wait…What are we going to do about Gumi? Just leave her there? I mean, surely by now, she'll be alright, won't she and if we leave for Canada, she'll never know. She might find another portal and we'll be separated again and it'll be hard to find her!" I asked.

"I guess I never really thought about that. Well, it's too late to go back now, because 1), Gumi could be anywhere by now and 2), the plane is starting to take off" Miku replied. Apparently, she was right. The plane started to slowly lift into the air, and then took off at jet speed, and then finally slowed down.

"I can't believe you!" I continued. "We can't just abandon her!"

"I'm sorry, but it seems like there's nothing we can do" Miku stated.

XXX

5 hours later, I was just reading _Pink-Haired-Young-Adults Weekly _for about the hundredth time when Bob announced that we would soon be crossing the border to Canada

"Finally…" I muttered. "I'm tired of reading this article"

"Really? Well, I can't be able to understand this…"Miku was holding a copy of _Diva Monthly._

"Hey guys!" Lens head popped out from behind the seat. "So we're going to be jumping now? Cool!" He grinned. We all reached into the compartment things about us and pulled out a parachute, just like the ones Gumi had.

"Maybe she robbed these from the airport" Rin suggested.

All the passengers lined up at the door 9 or at least, the ones going to Canada. Along the way, many got dropped off in Britain or the U.S.A. Soon, it was Miku's turn, which went before any of us.

"Ooo…This is so exciting!" Miku squealed "Well, wish me luck!" And she jumped off. According to the way she did it, it didn't seem too far. Suddenly, a blue swirly thing appeared out of nowhere in thin air, which Miku just flew past. A portal.

A portal? Seriously? At this time?

"MIKU!" Rin screamed. "MIKU! THE PORTAL! ABOVE YOU!" Miku flopped over so that she was facing the plane, and saw the portal. I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter a swear word, or at least, I read them. She then pulled the string and a big red parachute came out of the backpack.

"Sorry, Rin, but she can't go up" I said logically. "We'll just have to get through it, before it closes and we lose our chance"

"We can't just leave her!" Rin protested.

"Well, she left Gumi. Maybe now she'll know how it feels" I said coldly. Before Rin could argue anymore, I pushed her out the plane and she fell into the portal, followed by Len. And now, it was my turn. I quickly jumped out after Len. Honestly, sky diving is the **worst **thing ever. I kept falling so fast, and the wind was slapping my face so it felt numb. And just as I saw the portal, and was reaching out for it, feeling like Harry Potter reaching out for the snitch, it just…

Disappeared.

Just as I was about the go through it, it closed and _disappeared. _Honestly…That was _screwed_. As I caught up with miku, I too pulled my string, and out popped a green parachute.

"_So_" Miku said bitterly.

"I missed the portal!" I spazed.

"I know you did. And I did too." Miku said. "Oh, and by the way, thanks. ' _Sorry Rin, but she can't go up. We'll just have to leave her like the hobo she is'"_ Miku imitated me.

"Well…Sorry about that, but I _didn't_ say the hobo part. And look, you did abandon Gumi as well, and so I just though now you'd know how it feels" I said. "Whatever. I guess it doesn't matter. Now we're both stuck here, falling into Canada, and who knows where Rin, Len, or Gumi are?"

"That's true, but at least we've got each other" Miku said. "And Piko and IA" Miku added, as Piko and IA caught up with me and Miku.

"'Es ees incredible!" I think IA said. "Canada!"

"Eets been so long!" Piko said.

Oh great. Now we were stuck with _these_ hobos, we were landing in Canada, and Rin, Len and Gumi were somewhere in this crappy world. Not to mention Yuki is probably still after us.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to finish, but at least it is. I just had a lot going on, and I needed inspiration. But whatever.**


	15. Murderous Suffocation

Chapter 15

As I fell through the portal, I could see Len faintly in the distance in front of me. Even though we were crossing a portal, I could still feel wind in my face as I fell. I saw a light and then it got bigger and bigger until I was out of the portal. The first thing I saw when I fell out of the portal was blue stuff. It wasn't exactly blue, it was transparent, but there was a lot of mist in the way so I couldn't really tell. I can't believe I didn't notice the roaring in the background. I turned my head as I fell, passing water to the body of water below me was a gigantic series of water falls. One thought popped into my mind; _Niagara Falls_.

I screamed so hard I thought I'd lose my voice. I felt my body plummet into cold water. The water was refreshing in a way, but the water was extremely deep and something happened to my leg and I have a cramp now. I clutched my leg in pain. I attempted to keep my head above water, but without both my legs working, I'm just creating a detour for my death. Before the water went over my head, I took in a big breath of air. I forced my eyes to stay open, but the water was really stinging my eyes.

I started seeing black dots because of lack of oxygen. Right when I thought my lungs were about to burst, I felt something or someone pull me up. When my head broke through the water, I felt like I'd finally found water after days of traveling in the desert. I breathed rapidly. The 'something' that pulled me up was definitely a 'someone' because there was an arm keeping my afloat under my neck. The cramp had finally sub-sided; I kicked against the water hard, trying to help the person helping me get to land faster.

The person dropped me flat on my back on the ground and they rolled over next to me, on their back. I breathed hard, I was still coughing because I got water in my lungs, but otherwise I was perfectly fine. My hands searched for something. I felt my hand go over something. I clutched it tightly with my hand. A few minutes later, I sat up, dizzy. I looked over to the person that'd saved me. The first thing that I saw wasn't the person's blond hair or their cerulean eyes, in fact it wasn't the person at all. The first thing that caught my eyes was our entwined hands. I blushed. _Len_, I thought.

XXX

When Len woke up again, it was almost night time. My clothes were damp, as well as for my hair. Len's small pony-tail was out. Now that I think about it, I've never seen Len's hair down, the only reason I knew that his hair was about the same length as mine was because of Lenka, Len's sister. I don't know why she told me that; for no apparent reason I guess. Len didn't seem to notice that his hair was down or he didn't care, so I didn't bother telling him.

XXX

Me and Len hiked away from the Niagara Falls and to some random grassy hill. It was like the middle of summer so it wasn't all that cold at night. The sun had set and it was all dark, but it was shortly ruined by the city lights. I lied on my back on the grass next to Len. Dimly in the sky, I saw the first star of the night.

"Hey, look, it's the first star." I noted, pointing at the little star in the sky. Len muttered something I couldn't quite catch. "Pardon?"

"Make a wish," Len said. I was confused, but I did so. I closed my eyes and I muttered quietly under my breath.

"I hope this rigid game we're forced to play ends soon." I murmur. I opened my eyes and the single star in the sky had been accompanied by some other stars.

XXX

It was really late now because there were barely any more cars left on the streets. My eye lids felt heavy. As my eyes slowly closed, Len wrapped his arms around me. I was a bit surprised. I slowly closed my eyes again.

"Len," I said.

"Yeah," He said.

"Do you think this rigid game will ever end?"

"Sure it will." And with that I fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up to the smell of burning wood. My eyes shot open. To my horror, everywhere I looked were trees burning. I quickly got up. I desperately searched and searched.

"Len?!" I called. I kept searching for him, but I could never find him. I didn't give up, I kept looking for him as I tried to find the exit to this forest. How did I get to a forest? Wasn't I sleeping on a hill?

XXX

I ran and ran, but I had to take a detour. I'd almost gotten crushed by a falling oak tree. Eventually, I'd found the exit. I heard wood cracking, my first thought was to launch myself out of the forest and I did. I probably shouldn't have done that. Normally, you would've gotten out of the forest, but Yuki, the goddess of all bitches, was screwing around with me and made some sort of magical barrier around this forest so the people inside couldn't get out and the people outside wouldn't know anything of the fire and the people inside. I pounded on the invisible barrier.

"Dammit!" I yelled in anger. The smoke was suffocating me and I started to feel light headed and dizzy. The next thing I knew, I'd passed out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again~**

**i have no idea wuts gonna happen next. XD derp.**

**So sorry it's short, i couldn't think of anything. plz review! you're all pro if you do review.**


	16. Round 6: Arguing and Dying

**Chapter 16**

**Luka pov**

As we were descending onto ground, (of course, Miku was falling faster), I happened to notice exactly _where_ we were landing. See, this is what sucks about sky diving. You can never control where you're going to land. Miku was headed for a train track, and me, Piko and IA are heading towards the forest, close by. Sure enough, me IA and Piko drifted off away from Miku. Soon, we were only inches away from the pointy tree tops.

"Oh Mon Dieu!" I think Piko yelled, "We will surely get 'abed by ees trees!"

"Non!" IA screamed as well. Honestly, I don't know _what_ they were thinking. Tree tops aren't _that pointy. _ Certainly they couldn't kill you. Nevertheless, Piko and IA still kept swerving to the right to try and avoid the branches. I didn't even bother. As I was landing, I did hit a tree, and APPARENTLY, my parachute got stuck to the "pointy tree top" so I couldn't get down.

"Girl! 'Ow could you be so 'upid?" IA called. She and Piko had successfully landed on the forest floor and not hit any trees, thanks to their manoeuvring.

"I'm sorry, but _I'm_ not afraid of trees like you two. I didn't think it would be a real threat if I hit one!" I called down to Piko and IA.

"Eet doesn't matter. We 'ave to get 'er down!" Piko said to IA.

"Eet ees not our fault that 'appened to 'er!" IA yelled. "Why do we 'ave to 'elp?!" IA whined.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you did do it. I mean, how would your conscience feel if you just left me here? Besides, I could prove useful to you. You don't know much English, right? I could help you with that" I pointed out.

Piko shot IA a "see?" look, and though IA looked like she'd rather do anything else, in the end, she agreed.

"We'll 'elp you" Piko called up, cheerfully.

"Great. Now…All I need you to do is stand under me, your arms out and-"As Piko did as I instructed, I started wriggling around like mad, and sure enough, the parachute ripped and I fell down. Fortunately, Piko stayed where he was and caught me, though I immediately rolled out of his arms the first chance I got. "Excellent. Nice work" I said to Piko, who smiled in turn. IA looked really annoyed.

"Alright, that ees done. 'Ow what?" IA said, as I help up a hand, and Piko pulled me up to my feet.

"We find Miku" I said, before pausing and adding, "The teal haired one"

"Please! 'Ow could you know where she ees?" IA said mockingly.

"I saw her land near the train tracks" I said. "I hope she isn't hurt…" I said quietly, more to myself than Piko or IA. I led them through the forest, hoping to find the train tracks soon and that Miku hadn't moved and stayed where she was. Though then again, she could've also gone looking for us, in which case, it would've been wise to stay where we were. Though then again, if we stayed, we could've got eaten by wolves or something.

"Are we almost there?" IA whined.

"I don't know. How should I know? I honestly don't know where we're going and just walking around randomly, hoping we get out of here" I replied.

"WHAT?! You idiot! We could get lost, or stranded!" IA spazed out.

"I guess that is a possibility" I said. "Though at least it'll be a cool way to go, I guess"

"Piko!" IA snapped.

"What?" He shot back.

"Do something!"

"What can I do?"

"Stop 'er!"

"From doing what?"

"Killing us!"

"Eet does not look like she ees trying to kill us!"

"She'll get us stranded!"

"There ees no proof of that!"

"But she said she does not know where she ees going!"

"Eet looks like she does know!"

"Well then, she ees lying!"

"Can you prove that?"

"No, but you cannot let this girl lead us into our doom!"

"She won't do that!"

"Oui!"

« Non! I trust 'er, IA! »

« Why do you trust 'er? What ees she to us? There ees no reason to trust 'er!"

"I do not get what is up with you, IA! There ees nothing wrong! I fully trust 'er, and eet ees OK if you do not, but I do, and you cannot change that" Piko snapped. After a moment, IA finally calmed down and stopped talking, though you could tell how pissed she was.

"Hey, guys" I said. I felt awkward, since I hadn't talked in awhile and Piko and IA were arguing over me. "Look! I think I see the tracks!" And, sure enough, in the distance where train tracks. Me and Piko ran up to them, with IA behind us, not even bothering to run. "Hey! Miku!" I called out. I saw a turquoise figure in the distance, assuming it was Miku. As we got closer, I could see and hear her more clearly.

"Hey Luka! IA! Piko! You're here too!" she said happily, waving but not moving from her spot. "Uh, sorry I can't come over there guys, my foot is kind of stuck in the track..." Miku pointed to her foot.

"WHAT?! Miku, a train could come at any second! What if it hits you?!" I called out.

Miku sighed. "It's…OK, I guess. I'm through with this life. At least I won't have to play the game anymore once I'm gone" She smiled.

"Miku, are you saying you are committing the suicide?" Piko asked. Miku just nodded.

"What?! Miku! You can't! What about me and Rin-"I complained.

"You guys will be alright. You have each other!" Miku smiled hopefully. To her right, the sound of a steam-engine whistling and a bright red train came into view.

"MIKU!" I screamed.

"Oh, here it comes. You guys all have fun. Remember, I'll be watching you in the afterlife!" Miku let out a kind of creepy look and before any of us could do anything about it, the train collided with Miku.

XXX

"MIKU!" I still screamed.

"That ees useless! She ees already gone!" IA said. I was standing over near miku dead, lifeless, cold body covered in blood.

"She…can't have died…I'm hallucinating! Dammit!" I wailed.

"No, you are not. Eet ees OK, Luka. Life goes on" Piko tried to reassure me. Sighing deeply, I finally decided to accept that she was dead. Even though now it'll only be me, Len, and Rin; with Lily, Meiko, Haku, Miki and Miku gone, as well as Gumi missing. Though Miku really seemed like the only one worthy of my friendship, except for Rin. It was just…so sad she had gone. What drove her to do that, I don't know. Was she really that desperate to end it? Oh…Now I feel like Harry Potter when Sirius died. Except Miku wasn't murdered. Still, same thing. And if Len, Gumi or Rin ever die, that it'll be _only me left._ And let's face it, now, the possibility of either of them dying is now about 80% more likely than before this stupid game started. Maybe I should be like Miku and commit suicide. Maybe…No. I'll stick to this game till the very end, and finally defeat Yuki!

After 3 hours, a portal finally appeared in front me, IA and Piko.

"What ees that?" IA pointed at the portal.

"It's a portal" I said, smiling. "Like the one I failed to fall through when we were jumping off the plane" I said, gritting my teeth.

"What will happen if you go through eet?" Piko asked.

"It will take you somewhere in the world, a random place. The reason me and friends are using these is to get away from someone named Yuki, who is out to get us all. Though we got separated once, this being the second time" I explained.

"Are you…going to go through eet?" Piko asked.

"Yeah. Since I got separated from my friends, I'm going to try and find them. Even though the chances are slim, I guess it's possible, since we did it last time" I said.

"Well, we are going with you!" Piko beamed.

"What?!" Me and IA said in sync, though before any of us could protest, Piko grabbed each of our arms on either side of him and he lept through the portal, like a ballerina, to what looked like Paraguay.

"Cool…" I said. "I've always wanted to go to Paraguay" Well, I've always wanted to go anywhere that isn't Japan, but I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Paraguay?" IA asked, confused. "I have never heard of 'is…'Paraguay'"

"Oh, it's somewhere in South America" I informed IA.

"Oh, great! See what you have done, Piko? We were 'posed to be een Canada!" IA barked.

"Well, eet ees not my fault…" Piko tried to defend himself.

"Oui, c'est vrai! You did not 'ave to bring us along with 'er!"

"I thought she needed 'elp!"

"If she 'as done 'his before, why would she need 'elp?"

"Well…Maybe I just wanted to come!"

"Well I did not!"

"'His world does not revolve 'round you, you know!"

"Why must you _always_ involve me in your schemes?"

"'His ees not a scheme!"

"Then 'ow are we 'posed to go back to Canada?"

"Maybe we will not!"

"What?!"

"I nevar wanted to go to Canada!"

"You could have said so!" And so, Piko and IA kept arguing over and over again, while I just stood there, being all awkward. Oh…Why did I have to bring them along? What was I thinking…?

* * *

**A/N: Hey dudes! I don't really have much to say…Hey, Miku! Isn't that cool? One less person to write about, I suppose. Maybe that's why Rowling killed off so many characters? Well, killing Sirius was defiantly a mistake. Anyway, remember to review! Seriously, you better review, or I'll push you into the Viel! And IA and Piko are suddenly french.**


	17. Round 7: Finding the Skydivers

**Chapter 17 ~ Round 7: Search for the Skydivers**

**Rin pov**

"…Rin!" A voice called. I was still in the burning forest. I'd ran away from the exit, because if I stayed there, there would be a chance that I'd get trapped there and probably burn to death. When I was running, a timbering, burning tree grazed my arm. So now I have a mild burn on my arm.

"Rin!" The voice called again, but more firm. I glanced around, but I saw no signs of a person or an animal, just burning trees and plants. The smoke was killing me! I can't last much longer in here!

"Rin! Wake up!" I could tell it was a guy's voice. It was clear, yet hazy.

"…Len?..." I called, unsurely. No reply. I bit my bottom lip. I heard a cracking noise and my first instinct was to run. And I ran, and ran, straight into the barrier. I pressed my back against the barrier, sliding down so I could sit on the ground. I felt tears fogging up my vision. I…I don't know why…I don't want to die!

"Rin! It's just a dream! Wake up!" My eyes shot open. My blond hair was pasted to my sweaty forehead. I was panting heavily. I couldn't control my thoughts; _What was that? Was it a dream? Am I alive? Or am I in Heaven?_ The questions flew at me. Once I'd realized it was all a dream, I'd calmed down. Len was next to me, watching me with a worried expression.

"You okay?" He asked me. I drew in a shaky breath as I sat up. I nodded. "What happened? I just woke up and I hear you screaming my name." I flushed. Oh crap. I hid my face in my hands. I was _screaming_ his _name_ in my **sleep**?! Oh god…it's a new level of embarrassment…

"Well…I had a dream…actually, more of a nightmare than a dream," I said, lifting my head from my hands. I stared at the single dried dandelion in this field of grass as I spoke. "I was in a burning forest…and I was trapped in it, I tried to get out, but there was a barrier…"

"So what happened?" Len asked.

"So, I ran, trying to not get killed by the timbering trees. The smoke was also starting to affect my breathing so, it felt like I was suffocating…it felt so real. I really thought I was going to die, Len." I said. I looked at the part of my upper arm that had gotten a mild burn in my dream and sure enough, it was all red and it was at an unnatural temperature. There wasn't much pain in the area around my skin that got burned, but I could feel it.

Len hugged me again like he did last night. A blush stained my cheeks.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," He said, softly. For the moment, I let myself feel safe in his arms. I slowly hugged him back.

**XXX**

Len and I began wandering around the surrounding area, searching for a portal. Those stupid things are so annoying –they appear in the most random places. I told Len that I'd be fine if we split up and that we'd cover more ground, but he was an over-protective friend.

"What if a hunter is out hunting and mistakes you for an extremely fat rabbit and decides to shoot you?" Len said. I pouted and gently pinched his arm.

"Jerk," I pouted, crossing my arms and turning my back.

"I'm just kidding," Len said, smiling. "I just don't want you to get hurt, after that weird dream and almost drowning." I sighed.

"_Fine,_ we won't split up to cover more ground." Len smiled. I flashed back a small, unnoticeable smile.

**XXX**

For some reason, throughout the whole search so far, Len hasn't let go of my wrist. Is he really _that_ worried? It's not like I'm going to suddenly fall into Wonderland. But, I didn't really mind it –I actually kind of liked it…

Since the sun had set, I thought our chances of finding the portal would increase, but nope, it's still the same –still nothing. I looked around as we walked deeper into the nearby forest. I saw a few flickers of a violet light. I turned in the direction and the flickers happened more frequently and it was brighter. It began taking form of a…portal!

"Len! Look! It's the portal!" I shouted, already running towards it and dragging Len along.

"Watch out! There might be a –" Len was cut off when I fell off the cliff. We both fell fast. Damn, Yuki is such a troll. She puts a portal _right in front _of a cliff and I'd have to take a major leap to reach that portal. Our fall didn't last very long. I slowly pried my eyes opened. Len had grabbed onto a root sticking out of the cliff's side. I smiled gratefully and he smiled back. I grabbed onto the side of the cliff since there were stones and I had some experience with rock climbing. I made sure my feet and hands were grabbing and standing on stable rocks. Len pulled himself up and I slowly climbed up to the root. When I reached the root, Len helped me back up. I was shaking. I do **not** want to experience _that_ again. It was **terrifying**.

My fingers grazed a pebble as I used my hands to prop myself up on the edge of the cliff. There was a sudden burst of violet light. It changed into a portal and basically flung Len and I in.

**XXX**

We had fallen and landed somewhere in South America, I think, since it was quite warm. I wish we had gotten lucky and landed near wherever Luka, IA, and Piko are. We walked off in a random direction and had walked to this town place called Formosa.

We saw this Spanish dude with a sombrero selling tacos. Apparently, we had no money so we couldn't afford to buy tacos. Len approached the guy and asked him for directions. The man gave him a GPS, but no directions. Well, that was swag…ish of the man. Me and Len wandered around a bit more. I finally got pissed and so I started asking random people.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a girl with long pink hair or a girl with long, teal pig-tails?" I asked. I didn't know where they were, much less if they were alive or not.

XXX

Eventually, Len had asked a man that said he _did_ see a girl with long pink hair. He said she was traveling with two other people; a girl with long blonde-white hair, and a dude with short white hair, but he wasn't a grandpa, they were in San Lorenzo. Okay, so let me get this straight. Luka is somewhere in San Lorenzo traveling with a blondie and a guy that looks like a grandpa because he has white hair.

We punched in the locations into the GPS, but it didn't work. What the hell?! At least we didn't have to actually _pay_ to get the GPS. Suddenly me and Len got warped somewhere. When we landed, it was somewhere similar to Formosa. We saw Luka, Piko, and IA nearby.

"Hey, Luka! Piko! IA!" Me and Len cried. I ran over to them, with Len walking behind me. IA's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit. They found me." She said, terrified. She quickly used Piko as a human shield. Seriously, IA, we're not the paparazzi and why would they go after her?

"Well, that's one problem solved, now all we need to do is get the game and finish that dipshit." Luka says. Suddenly, we heard a snapping noise and the game was in front of us. There was even a piece for IA and Piko, WTF! That's **NOT** good! Luka tossed me the die. I rolled without a care because I no longer care if I die or not. Twin 3s lie face up. Oh shit. My mind suddenly went corrupt and I got an AK-47. I started shooting everything and everything seemed **HALAIRIOUS**! People screaming and spazzing, dogs barking, and the honking of cars, it was all so funny. I feel like I'm drunk too. I ran off terrorizing a dog trying to crap. Okay, that actually was funny.

XXX

Time just stopped, like the time in Australia. This time, instead of just Yuki's voice, she appeared in front of me. I loaded my AK-47, pointing it at Yuki, threatening to pull the trigger.

"Calm down, Rin." Yuki said. I scowled. "I'm here to give you a little help."

"What?! Stop screwing with our lives?!" I yelled.

"No, I'm here to give you a little heads-up," Yuki replied. I hesitated about that. Is she for real? She uses us like we're nothing more than merely dolls and now she's giving a _heads-up_.

"Well, it depends, if it's about where I'll find the next _real_ toilet and get to take a waz then I'll consider it, if it's about speeding up my death then hell no." I said with a straight face. I wasn't joking; I had to use the bathroom.

Yuki smirked.

"Silly, Rin, brushing off my offer to help like that, but I'm warning you. You'll regret not accepting my help." With that she vanished. Crazy.


	18. Round 7: Siriusly

**Luka pov**

"You know what _I_ think?" I randomly said. "Why do we even both to continue this? It's not like she'll kill us if we don't do it. Because if she killed us, she wouldn't 'have anyone to play with', or whatever. This game is utterly pointless! _Why do we agree to do this?_ Hell, I don't even think we agreed to anything! Yuki was all just like, 'You better play this, or I'll kill you!" and we were all like, 'Oh yeah?' and she was all like, 'Yea!' so she was basically _abusing_ us by _forcing_ us to play. She could get arrested for that, you know. I mean, if she wanted us to do what she wanted, couldn't she put the _Imperius _ curse or something on us6 And I mean, why us? Are we really that interesting? Furthermore, just, why? Is killing people really her entertainment? If so, she should visit a mental hospital. But really, can't she play a _normal_ board game and be like _normal _kids? Though, technically she isn't a kid, that's not the point. Or can't she just find another way of entertainment? Is she really that bored? I wonder what the other gods think of her. They probably look down on her, like she's an outcast, or the worst in the class, or clumsy, or unpopular, and this drives to bully people she knows will have to obey her and are smaller and weaker than her. Personally, I don't think it's fair. And if you win at something, and it isn't fair, then it doesn't really feel like a win, does it? Even if she succeeds in killing all these people, she'll probably just get bored again, and result to killing more people. And before we know it, she'll be the cause of the destruction of mankind and all the other gods will be mad at her. Then, she'll _really _get bullied by then. When will she learn, Yuki? You can't fight fire with fire! It's pointless! It's like buying dolls, throwing them in the fire, and then buying a new one, over and over again. No matter how amusing it may seem, you'll just get bored again, and soon the store, ( in this case, the universe, world, whatever) will run out of dolls (people) for her to kill, and it will take a good while for the store to supply new ones ( if you know what I mean). It's just plain _irresponsible_. I expect better of someone who is the goddess of time and space, that comes with a lot of responsibility and power and work and she's just _wasting_ it all, not even appreciating the power she has. I guess she's like us; how we have all this food and water, and we don't realise how somewhere in the world people aren't as fortunate as us. And Yuki's being completely evil and killing those people, so they have no hope in life! I mean, some of the people she's killing could have real potential in the future and she's just killing them, burning the hopes of the future. She's like Bellatrix Lestrange or Voldemort. And those are crazy, I know. For some reason, the _enjoy_ torturing people. But for Voldemort, I guess it's understandable, since he's missing like, 6 pieces of his soul. But Yuki has all her soul, but no heart. But Yuki _should be more responsible_. And I'm saying, when she becomes older, she's going to have all this heavy weight and guilt of killing all this people and manipulating them and feel all sorry, though she can't change it, even though she's the goddess of time and space, she'll still have that on her conscience all her life. So I say, why Yuki? Why? And shame on you." And as I said the last, a took a deep breath and sighed, ending my rant. I looked around. Everyone was just staring at me, blinking, apparently at a loss for words… "What?" I said after a moment's silence.

"'Ow…"IA began.

"Could you…" Piko continued,

"Say that…"Rin continued.

"Without…" Len continued as well.

"Crapping." Rin concluded, and suddenly, everyone but me burst out laughing.

"What do you mean?!" I panicked. "Without crapping…What?!" I shot a dangerous look at all the others who continued laughing.

"Sorry" Rin finally managed say, though she was now wheezing after not breathing for awhile, "But I just really…" And she started laughing again. "I really…" And some more. "I REALLY WANTED TO SAY THAT!" She burst out laughing on the floor again, and all the others followed suit. For some reason, I did not find this amusing.

"What?!" I yelled again. "Can't anybody take my rant serious-"

"SERIOUS!" Rin giggled again. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "As I was saying, can't anybody take my rant seriously?"

"Oh yeah, Sirius can!" Rin giggled again. And though I'm pretty sure none of the others even knew what Harry Potter was, they were still laughing.

"MOVING ON…" I said through gritting teeth, "LEN STOP LAUGHING! AFTER ALL, YOU'RE THE ONE GOING NEXT! WHAT IF YOU DIE NEXT, HUH? THEN I'LL BE LAUGHING AT YOUR DEATH! HA!" I said harshly, and this immediately made Len stop laughing.

"Alright, alright, geez, Luka…Have a banana or something to calm you down…" And he picked up the die. I don't know why, but I was just hoping against hope Len would roll a 3, just to prove a point. Unfortunately, Len **didn't** roll a 3, but instead an 8. Lucky little bastard. Though instead of getting a pocketful of money, (or at least, as far as I know) it started raining bananas, except only over Len's head. "WEEEE!" Len started dancing, I think, in the bananas and starting eating them, practically swallowing the whole banana in one bite.

"Well…I am a little hungry…"I muttered, and I reached out to grab a banana right after it fell out of the yellow cloud above Len's head. Luckily he was too busy getting drunk off bananas to notice me peeling it and slowly biting it.

"What!" Rin yelled. "When _I _got an 8, it didn't rain oranges from an orange cloud over my head! I just got some cash, but we were in Australia so I couldn't even buy anything, dammit!" Rin spazed. "Lucky…"

"Well, Luka, I guess eet ees your turn!" IA handed the die over to me.

"HUH?!" I hadn't really realized what was going on, since I was stuffing my face with banana. What can I say, I haven't eaten in awhile.

"ROLL!" IA said again, holding the die up to my face, as if I got a better look at them I would understand.

"Oh…Isn't it Gumi's turn?" I panicked. Technically, it was Gumi's turn.

"Technically yes, but since she isn't here…" Rin started.

"WELL, Gumi can't keep missing turns! Someone should roll for her!" I suggested.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you haven't rolled in awhile, either!" Rin said. I sighed. I guess it was true.

"Fine…"I muttered. I lazily snatched the die from IAs hands, (Like Swiper, from that DORA show) and chucked it on the ground, not caring anymore. Surprisingly, I got an 8. Wow, that's a first, two 8's in a row. No matter. And like Len, it started raining tunas, which I nomed down like mad, and I caught a glimpse of Rin from the corner of my eye, looking really pissed. Oh well, doesn't matter.

"HA!" I laughed maniacally at everyone, but more so at IA. "IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!" I pointed at IA.

"What? I...Maybe Piko should go firs'…" IA hid behind Piko.

"IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!" I spazed out.

"No…I should not…"

"IA, go on. Eet ees your turn. After eet will be my turn" Piko stepped aside to reveal IA, who was whimpering in her own little emo corner.

"ALRIGHT!" She burst out. "I will do eet!" she snatched the die off the floor and rolled, and got a 7. Suddenly, she started whimpering again and burst into tears, bawling on the ground.

"…What? Who ees zat?" Piko pointed to IA. Of course, this wasn't any news, for we all understood what that meant. "Whatevar" And Piko picked up the die, but before throwing it, added, "Seriously, who ees zat?"

"Just…doesn't matter. You'll….Find out later" I reassured Piko, who nodded and chucked the die on the door. He got a 4, and suddenly became blind (Of course that was a bit obvious) fell to the ground, demanded for a piano, you know, the usual. Wait, wow. What did I just say? The usual? Since when did this crap become usual, become _usual? _

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm finished! Sorry about the rant in the begin, but I just started, and couldn't stop. I was lazy to do anymore writing, so I just stopped where, you know, I stopped. And lol, Piko and IA suddenly have French accents. To those who have been following since chapter 14, kayuki wanted Feu and Miel to be actually vocaloids, so if you're wondering where the hell Piko and IA came from, kayuki just changed Feu=Piko and Miel=IA. So, remember to R&R, and, well, party all day ^^**


	19. Round 8: It's Worth Something

Chapter 19

Oh my god, Piko almost got a **FRICKIN' 3** on his **first roll**! And as far as I'm concerned that's really bad because this is kind of like a survival game. When I returned to normal right after Yuki 'chatted' with me, I didn't expect myself to return to normal so fast. Maybe she's doing that so we can experience more sorrow and make us so desperate to get out of this damn game that we'll commit suicide. Damn, like hell no am I going to commit suicide. I am staying **alive** downright to the very stupid end! I will do that, whether Yuki likes it or not!

Next to roll was…me? Again? Damn, there're less and less people, it's coming to me too fast, the next thing you know, I'll be **dead**. I suppose Gumi was either put in jail for raging or she just somehow…died. I tightened my grip on the die. I suddenly chucked it at a nearby garbage can. It clanked against the metal side of the garbage can and bounced back, hitting me square in the forehead. I rubbed my forehead. For a pair of die, that sure hurt.

I bent over and looked at the die. Hmm, back to a two I see. A random baseball bat just suddenly appeared in my hand. The next thing I knew I was running around, spanking random people in the ass with my baseball bat. Len's magical cloud of raining bananas disappeared and he rolled. I just suddenly stopped baseball bat-spanking people and I returned to the game. I was still all spazzy and doing stuff with a baseball bat, **like a boss**, but I was 'calm' enough to sit there and watch Len roll.

"Five~" Luka chimed in a sing-songy voice. I don't really picture Len as a feminist, but I don't really picture myself skipping around spanking people in the ass with a baseball bat either, so point taken. Suddenly, the portal just…**appeared underneath** us, while we were playing. So, everyone just fell in along with the stupid board game.

When we reappeared, I saw the CN tower so we were in Toronto. Cool. Apparently we were sitting right in the middle of the street…on a **CONSTRUCTION SITE**. Thankfully, the bulldozers and road rollers and stuff like that weren't running right now, but the bad thing is that the people were working with metal bars on like the 5th storey. The string somehow got loose and the metal bars went flying, crashing towards us. Fortunately, everyone jumped out of the way in time, but it kind of killed our board game. It crushed quite a few figurines, but it literally fell right on top of Piko's figure, burying it in the dirt. Out of nowhere, my arm throbbed in pain.

"OW!" I screamed. "MY ARM!" It felt like it was broken. I looked at my left arm, my eyes widened. My god, it was all bloody and scarred.

"Ah!" Len yelled. He clutched his stomach and fell over. Luka screamed and she was clutching her leg. I was expecting either IA or Piko to yell, but it never came. I looked over to them. I was shocked. Piko wasn't in very good shape. Blood was soaking through his shirt, rapidly. However, IA was just…dead on the floor; in a pool of her own blood. I rushed over to the board and I pulled out the remaining figures with my good hand. I'd found Luka and Len's figures, but I seemed to have lost mine. Oh shit! These damn figurines are like plastic voodoo dolls! If some dumbass gets their hands on my figurine, my head could go flying off like in Happy Wheels!

I searched around more, but I couldn't find it. I actually found IA's figure buried halfway into the ground with a metal bar smashing it and Piko's figure was completely flat with a metal bar crushing it. Yet, my figure was still nowhere to be found. I searched around the constructing building and I found my figure's arm wedged to the building with a nail keeping it there. No wonder my arm was all destroyed and bloody.

I returned to the others. I gave Luka her figurine, but Len…I'm not so sure if he's alright. There's no blood coming out of him. He seemed perfectly fine, but it's something about his insides. He seems to have broken a bone or something.

"Uhg…" Len moaned. "My rib cage…" Then it hit me.

"He broke a rib cage bone," I muttered. I helped Len up with my good arm. "Luka, woman up and hop with me to find something to save us."

"Like, shit no, and plus, we still need to continue the game. There's only three of us left." Luka said. My jaw tightened. I don't want this to continue. I've lost almost all my friends, I only have Luka and Len left, I don't want to lose them. This is stupid why are we even continuing this bullshit? We could just commit suicide to finish…this…all… No, that's what Yuki wants me to think. I'm not going to let that bitch win. I've tried to live through this game since the very beginning and I'm not going to just let all that go to waste, I didn't survive through an 11 just so I could just throw it all away later. I didn't almost meltdown everytime I rolled just for nothing! I did all that bullshit for **something** and I'm not letting it all just pass off as a simple walk in the park. I'm not going to let Yuki win, I am not letting her get away with this.

* * *

**'Kay, so, another lame and short chapter~ sorry**

**Now, I wanted to reply to a 'Guest' s review: **

**Guest: Seriously I prefer they aren't in it it messes up my whole idea of the story**

**-so, yeah, that's kind of true, but they aren't really important characters so I guess they were just put in so it could make the story last a bit longer. They probably won't be in the story much longer.**

**Don't get me wrong, i like piko and IA but eventually the insanity will get to them.**


	20. Round 9: A Way to Kill a God

_We're really sorry about the really long break thing, but for some reason, Zenya just wouldn't finish it! And seriously, almost a year-long wait too. Well since Zenya was still too lazy to finish it, I had to finish it, or else this story would've stayed on hiatus/unfinished until the day we die._

_So, uh, Zenya had started typing the chapter. I typed a few sentences in Luka's pov (I tried bro, I really tried) but being the derpy person I am, I changed povs. And from there on I typed the rest of the chapter. It was painful. =_=_

_Anyway, I thought maybe we could start replying to guest reviews...because I apparently didn't think of that somehow, I don't know how it's not possible, I've seen them in a lot of stories. Um...we hope you like the last chapter...?_

* * *

**~Chapter 20: A Way to Kill A God**

**Luka's pov**

"So….Err…..What now?" I lamely said. Looking around and seeing two dead people and blood and all that crap everywhere kind of makes your mind a blank.

"I guess we continue," Len said.

"Continue with what…?" Rin asked cautiously.

"Well, the game of course! Wow, Rin, sometimes you can be really dumb." Len replied. Rin's eye twitched and looked like for a second she might actually grab Len's neck and strangle him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD WE CONTINUE THAT FAT GAME?" Rin spazzed all over the place.

"It's the only thing to do, I guess. I mean, we can't just leave it, right?" Len reasoned.

"I hate this game too, but he does have a point, Rin," I pointed out. "If we continue, maybe we could actually finish the game and we won't have to deal with it anymore. I mean, looking at the board," I picked up the discarded game board lying at my feet, "We're almost at the end. Well, at least Len is," I shot a dirty glare in Len's direction.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm good at this game. Maybe if you actually rolled you'd be somewhere near me and Rin." Len said. I looked at the board again. Len was supposed to be about 10 steps away from the finish; Rin was 18 steps behind him, and me, trotting behind far from everyone else, 10 steps behind Rin. I snarled at the board. Now I was really regretting missing all those turns. I'm in last place, and if I finish last, who knows what will happen then?

"Well, I think we have bigger problems to deal with right now," Rin burst. "For example, the big fat iron pole ON MY DOLL'S ARM!" Rin yelled.

"Heehee….Doll's arm….You sound like you're playing with dolls-"Len started,

"SHUT UP!" Rin snapped. "Obviously, I'm in no condition to do it, neither is Len, so…..Luka, you want to try?" Rin turned to me with a sweet, deathly smile pasted on her face. I scowled, but nodded my head glumly and limped toward Rin's "doll".

_Ok….How the hell am I going to pick this up?_ I thought. Stared down at the heavy metal bar. Even though it didn't have a face, I could tell that if it did, it would be sneering at me right now, saying something like, "HA! You suck! Just come and try to pick me up! But its ok, you won't succeed either way!"

Suddenly, anger filled inside me like coffee being poured into a cup. Gakupo, Miki, Haku, Gumi, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Lily…They're all dead because of this game. Len or Rin or me could be dead because of this game. All these injuries because of this game. Becoming fugitives and running away from _Yuki_ because of this game. And now, I have to lift this big heavy metal bar because of this game. Point is, I've had _enough_ of this game.

And somehow, in one second, I lifted the heavy metal bar as if I were lifting a book from a table, and threw it aside. Hatred will does give you unknown strength.

"There. Alright. I lifted it, and now you're OK, Rin." I sighed heavily. Rin beamed at me, then hugged me, even though it seemed like it caused her great pain to do so.

"So does this mean we can continue the game?" Len perked up.

"You actually like playing this game?" I asked in awe.

"Whaaaaat?! Of course not! I just….find it….interesting….I MEAN, WE SHOULD JUST FINISH IT AND GET IT OVER WITH! Yeah!" Len said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually," I started, "I I have a better idea. How about we go after Yuki? I mean, she is the source of all this mess." I suggested.

"Well…..That's a thought, I suppose," Len said.

"Don't be stupid, Luka. (No offense.) Yuki is all the way in Japan, and we're here in Canada….And unless a portal appears…." Rin trailed on.

"But portals always appear!" I protested.

"But what are the chances one will lead to Japan?" Rin countered.

"WHATEVER! It's still possible! More and more portals are appearing, the chances of getting to Japan are increasing! I mean sure, we might not get it the first time, but…Still….I mean, it's better than doing nothing, right?" I tried to reason.

Rin took a deep breath. "But…Do you mean _kill_ Yuki?" Rin asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I mean! She deserves it!"

"Great…So how are we going to do that?" Rin asked. My mind went blank. How were we supposed to kill Yuki?

"Doesn't matter now, we can figure that out along the way!" Len said.

"Yes! What he said! Now, let's go looking for portals!" I announced.

"But what about our injuries?!" Rin stated.

"Well…..We've survived this much, right? So I guess with our awesome endurance we can make it to Japan without dying!" I explained.

"Luka, that's crazy. We could die from blood loss! Besides, this is really painful and I don't think we can-" Rin started nagging when a flash of blue light appeared right behind where she was standing.

A portal.

Rin stumbled backwards, probably from shock, and landed flat in the portal, and disappeared.

"Cool!" I said my mind. _Ha! Know we have to go through the portal, because Rin did, and we can't lose Rin, right?_ I thought.

"Riiiin!" Len jumped through the portal after her. _Well, now Len is gone too. So I _have_ to go now, right?_

Without hesitation, I leaped through the portal after Len. Blue obscured my vision only to be replaced instantly by a big, fat, grey aged leaning building. _ The Leaning Tower of Pizza. _

"Urg!" Rin cried from my right. She was sitting quite awkwardly down and staring up at the tower with great dislike. "_Italy_…" She muttered.

"What's wrong with Italy?" I asked.

"I don't like pizza…" Rin muttered. "Tastes horrible!" Rin mimed vomiting.

"WHAAAAT?" Len appeared behind Rin, kneeling. "What nonsense! Pizza is _awesome!_" Len cried.

I eyed Len's rib cage. "Hey, where did you get those bandages?" I asked, pointing at Len's bandaged rib cage.

"Oh…That man over there, he's so nice, he's giving out _free_ bandages!" Len said pointing to the left, where an elderly man (who was surprisingly familiar) was sitting in a stand, a sign taped to it reading "3 BANDAG EES!" Wow, this guy must be not very well educated. "Anyway, you guys should go over there too. You….look like you need it." Len said.

So I dragged Rin over to the man's stand. And by dragged, I mean I had to _literally_ drag her over. And it seems Rin hasn't lost any weight.

"Oi! Welcome!" The old man greeted us, smiling.

"Hey, err…We'd like….Some bandages? Please?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yea! Of course! By the way, my name is Arden sol." The old man handed us the bandages. I dropped my bandages, my mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Nice to meet ya, dude. I'm Rin," Rin introduced herself.

"Arden sol…Uh…So, uh, hey, how did you end up in Italy?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, yea, well, I was in my kitchen, making soup, when a blue swirly thingy appeared in my pot. I poked it out of curiosity, and then my house, and my soup, and everything was gone and I was suddenly here in Italy! Can you believe that? It's crazy! Anyway, I make business here in Italy, since now I am a hobo with no food and money!" Ardens sol explained.

"Oh, uh. That's nice…."I murmured. Of course it was a portal! How stupid was I to think he…Somehow followed us here?

"Wait waits, if you're making businesses, then why are you giving away _free_ bandages?" Rin asked.

"Oh…Eh…Well…." Ardens sol stammered, (I just realized how funny it is when old people stammer) "FINE! 5 BUCKS!" Ardens sol demanded. Oh shit. I knew this would happen…

Fortunately, me and Rin had already wrapped the bandages around our leg/arms while Arden sol was talking, (Yea, he's really boring…) so we just made a run for it. Unfortunately, Arden sol still had his guns (Does he carry them around everywhere?) and stood up on his stand, firing randomly everywhere while screaming something like "DAMN KIDS! FIRST THEY RUIN MY SOUP, AND THEN DON'T GIVE ME MONEY? AAAAARGH! YOU WILL DIE LIKE YOUR FRINDS!"

I'd just like to say that this Arden sol guy is really mood-swingy. First, he's a nice elderly old man, next he's a scary, deadly elderly old man. I mean, I can't believe nobody is noticing this! Sure, in Jamaica nobody noticed, but we were in his house, so it was a private area. But _this_ is out in the public!

Me and Rin sprinted towards Len (He wasn't far; the bandage stand was just a couple feet away). Then we each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him along (He's not much more fit than Rin…). Luckily, (Ok, we're getting lucky a lot recently…) a portal appeared right in front of the Leaning Tower of Pizza. We dashed towards it, narrowly missing a bullet shot by Arden sol, then leaped right at the portal. I have to say, I honestly thought we were going to slam straight into cement wall.

After the flash of blue light, what I next saw was a great relief. We were back in Japan! Well, actually I didn't know for sure, but we were in a dirty, dusty room filled with boxes and another portal, and I immediately knew it was Gakupo's basement. And unless Gakupo's basement suddenly moved to India, that meant we were in Japan!

I let go of Len and ran for the familiar door, grabbing the handle and yanking it open. Sure enough, it was Gakupo's house. The purple wallpaper and decorative samurai swords and eggplants could belong to no one else.

"RIIIIIN! Look! It's Gakupo's house!" I squealed. Rin came up behind me followed by Len.

"Oh….Good thing Gumi isn't here; she'd start nagging me again…"Rin took a deep sigh of relief. "Let's just get out of here. Gakupo's house….Creeps me out." Rin shuddered. Me, Rin and Len bolted out the door and into the bright sunlight.

"So...What now?" Len asked stupidly.

"Obviously we go find Yuki!" I declared.

"But Luka, she might not even be here. She might have tried tracking us down, so she could be anywhere. Even if she was here, how would we find her?" Rin logically asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be here. And I bet anything she's still at Miku's house," I said.

"I seriously doubt it. Like someone like her would just stay where they were the whole time!" Rin spat.

"Whatever. Let's go~" I sang. Though as I took one step towards the steps, I felt the scenery around me suddenly change, like I had just went through a portal. But I didn't go through a portal, so what exactly happened?

Just before I was able to register where I was, my foot came in contact with something slippery, almost rubber like and I slipped, waving my hands back to break my fall, and ultimately failing my landing on my back _hard_.

"Ow!" I groaned. I tiredly sat up and I noticed that the room was full of a yellow fruit. Len was dancing around in them, like the time when he rolled an 8 and got raining bananas. Rin was staring at all the bananas in horror.

"So…so…many…bananas…" Rin shuddered. She looked around as I picked up a banana and began peeling it to eat it (again). Len glared at me. I continued eating the banana, ignoring Len. "See? I told you she wouldn't be here," I looked around, only to see a bunch of bananas filling up Miku's entire living room floor and two couches, both facing the opposite direction so we couldn't see if someone was sitting on the couch.

"Silly, Rin-chan," A young girl's voice giggled. Her voice echoed throughout the room. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave this house," Yuki got off the couch and turned to face us, holding a bag of bananas. "Because, I know it's what you want," She was a little girl again. I don't understand that troll. Len had stopped stuffing his face with bananas.

"Erm, one question," I said, "what's with all the bananas?" Yuki tossed the bag of bananas into the mountain of bananas with the rest.

"Well, after watching over you guys carefully for years, I know quite a lot you know; your strengths, your weaknesses, everything." Yuki said, hopping back onto the couch and turning on Miku's flat-screen T.V. "And bananas just happened to be _someone's_ favourite fruit," Yuki eyed Len with a devious smile. Len looked kind of awkward and Rin glared at Yuki.

"I was thinking of waiting for you guys to kill yourselves either out of madness or from the game, but I think I've been patient enough." Yuki said, snapping her fingers. With a pop, all the bananas were gone, and there was a round, wooden table in the center of Miku's living room. "About time you guys finish the game that you guys started, don't you think?" I hate how the table was all the way in the middle of the living room, why couldn't it be in front of me? Don't they know it's hard for me to walk around with a messed up leg.

**Len's pov**

Even though I'm in first and I'm most likely to win, I'm afraid of what will happen to Rin and Luka. What'll happen to them? Are they going to die? What the frig is going to happen?!

"How about we roll in reverse order this time," Yuki said, shoving the die into Luka's hand. Luka gulped.

"Uh…er…I haven't pissed in hours so, I'm going to use the potty room for a minute." Luka stammered, scrambling up the stairs to the bathroom. I saw the pair of die held tightly in her hand, what was she going to do? Rig it? I'm pretty sure Luka's smart enough to know that it most likely won't go by Yuki unnoticed.

"And then there were two," Yuki said. She had this creepy look in her eyes. I find it kind of hard to take her seriously since she looks like an 8 year-old girl. I mean, she's in a blood-red dress and her hair is in pig-tails. No. You just don't picture her as some killer.

Rin scooted her chair closer to mine, so that the chairs were right next to each other, and her hand was right next to mine on the chairs. I inched my hand closer so my pinkie was overlapping hers. I know it's not really the time for this kind of stuff, but…I don't know. Just in case **IF** one of us dies.

"More than friends here, are we?" Yuki questioned, smirking.

Both of our faces became red and we ripped our hands away. I shoved my hand into my pocket and Rin put her hands in her lap. Yuki burst into a fit of giggles and muttered something about 'young people'. Luka finally came down stairs.

"Okay, I'm back," Luka said.

"_Finally!_ You're back, what took so long?!" Rin blurt, trying to ignore what happened a few minutes ago.

"Miss me?" Luka asked.

"No," Rin replied, annoyed.

"Now, roll, I want to get out of this crap as fast as possible," I muttered.

"Even if it means risking your little girlfriend?" Yuki implied. My face went red again and Rin's face wasn't much better. I slammed my hands onto the table, standing up.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled. I slowly sat back down, avoiding eye contact with Rin.

"So you don't give a crap if Rin is slaughtered?"

"I never said that!" I snapped. Yuki stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. And she says she's the goddess of time and fricking space.

"Interesting... Anyway, Luka," Yuki motioned for Luka to roll. Luka drew in a shaky breath and weakly tossed the die across the board.

_Three._

Yuki's eyes lit up and a crazed smile appeared on her face.

Luka stared at the die in horror. The next thing we knew, Luka had fallen out of her chair and she was motionless on the floor. Yuki giggled and kicked Luka's body. She clapped and squealed.

"YAY! Luka's dead! Luka's dead!" Yuki squealed. I could feel Rin shaking, since she was clutching my arm. "Next! Next!" Yuki jumped up and down in the chair, like she was being taken to have ice cream. Kaito...even as derpy as he is, he was my closest bro. I shook my head and reached for the die. I didn't want to roll. I don't want to end up dead on Miku's living room floor. I just hope I don't die. Rin slipped her hand into mine. I kind of wanted to pry my hand away, but at the same time I didn't want to. I looked at her.

"It'll be alright," Rin whispered, giving me a reassuring smile. I just took her word for it and chucked the pair of dice.

_Six._

Yuki's voice was somehow in my head. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away.

_Go kill her. She's the only one left. Just kill her and help her get away from this game. Kill her._

Yuki's voice rebounded in my head. I tried to fight urge of killing Rin, but it's harder than it sounds.

"Uh…Len…are you okay? You look like you're constipating?" Rin said. I know she was trying to lighten up the mood, but now is **really** not the time.

"…turn…" Yuki said. Shit. My consciousness is losing to numbers. That's screwed up. I can only hear chunks of conversations now, even though Yuki is only across the table. The last thing I heard was the sound of the die clattering against the table and…

_Three._

_She's going to die anyway. Why not kill her yourself? I'm sure she'd much prefer that over a flying knife being bashing into her cranium._

That's it. I lost it. Even though I lost control, I was still slightly aware of my actions though. My hands flung around Rin's neck. Was I…? Am I choking her? Rin clawed at my hands, uselessly. Since that didn't work, she decided to try and push me away from her. She managed to push me away and she ran. I chased after her as Yuki sat there poking Luka with her foot.

Luka died with her eyes opened. She was staring in the same direction as Yuki, so Yuki wouldn't be able to see that her eyes are open. But, I swear, I saw her blink. I shook my head and I saw Rin in the corner of the kitchen, holding up a sharp knife. Déjà-vu. _Not the time. You're about to try and kill your friend._ I thought.

"L-Len," Rin stuttered as I slowly approached her. With every step I took, she seemed to try and bury herself deeper into the corner. "Len!" Rin yelled. "I-I'll seriously stab you if you come any closer!" She was shaking. The knife suddenly just fell out of her hands, clattering against the ground, and Rin curled up into a fetal position and started sobbing.

I don't know when, but my conscious seemed to come back. I moved my hand around to see if the 6's effect had worn off. I walked closer to Rin. I stood there unsure of what to do next. I eventually figured that Yuki would want ultimate proof that Rin's 'dead' so…

"Don't hate me for this," I murmured.

**Rin's pov**

Even though I sort of threatened to stab Len if he came any closer, I guess I just couldn't deal with it anymore. The knife fell from my grasp and I attempted to protect myself by curling up into a fetal position, covering my head with my arms, but I knew it was futile. My nails dug into my palm, fighting this strange urge to play the piano. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. Everything went black, but I was still conscious…

I withdrew a breath of damp air and then followed by tears and sobs. I clamped my eyes shut tried to bury my face in my knees. My arms were hugging my knees to my chest. I…can't…I just can't do this anymore. It's too much for a 14 year-old to deal with. Luka and everyone are dead, in their own pool of blood. And Len…Len's going to be fine, since I'm going to die, right? He's going to be the winner. He's not going to get murdered, right?

The main thing I heard was my desperate sobs and then they were accompanied by faint footsteps. The footsteps stopped. I heard someone moving. _Hear it comes. I'm going to get a knife bashed into my head._ I told myself and tried to prepare myself for the blow, but it never came. Instead, I heard Len's voice.

"Don't hate me for this," He muttered. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

What…what happened? All I can see is black. I can't feel anything. I can't hear or speak either. Am I suffering the afterlife?! Is this what it's like?! Is this the eleven again?! Oh sweet baby Jesus, I'm not going to go through that crap again!

"Hey, Rinny! I know that your friends are trying to kill me. And maybe I'll let them. But even if they do, they won't be free from me." Her voice echoed in my head.

Yu..ki? What the hell is she doing in my head? And what the heck does she mean by that? But more importantly, WHAT THE FRICK IS SHE DOING IN MY HEAD?!

"Now, that's no way to speak to your superior, is it now? Anywho, my blood will be spilled." Yuki said.

Yeah, you're right, **GRAMPS**. I should be more respectful to my elders – you specifically. I could hear Yuki exhale deeply, trying to keep her cool.

"Anywho, my blood's going to fly all over the place like fireworks, but, a goddess' blood is special – it's unique." Yuki added.

No, duh, Yuki. You're a fricking goddess for God's sake.

"Not what I mean, Rinny." She said, irritated.

Will you stop calling me 'Rinny'!

"Oh, no way, _Rinny_. It's way too entertaining. And you'll find out about my blood soon enough." Yuki said, emphasizing my derpy nickname. "My death comes with a catch," Before I got the chance to demand for an explanation, I saw a light; it got brighter and brighter.

My eyes snapped open. I saw Len strangling Yuki, but Yuki just flicked her finger and Len was sent flying into a wall. He slid down from the wall onto the floor, limp. There was now a dent in the wall. I cringed. Len staggered back up. I painfully turned my head and I saw Luka charging at Yuki with open ketchup packets. Nice weapon, Luka, extremely effective against the goddess of time and space.

The second Yuki turned, Luka threw one of the packets and it smacked Yuki in the face. Before Yuki got the chance flick her finger, Luka was already in front of Yuki, jamming the other ketchup packet into Yuki's eyes.

"OW!" Yuki shrieked. "What the fu-"

"Dang, who knew an 8 year-old had such a large vocabulary." I croaked, hoarsely.

"Finally, you're awake again! I thought you were going to nap there!" Luka said.

"Yeah, I was getting kind of worried there," Len murmured.

"Well, I'm sure you would know, since you were the one who pressure pointed me in the first place." I said, sitting up as I rubbed my neck.

"Len, that's why you don't pressure point your friends and potential crushes," Luka said, matter-of-factly. Len's face turned as red as a fire engine and he looked like he wanted to hit Luka with a can of tuna (1) or something.

"Yeah, I know right," I muttered, eyeing Len. Len gave me an innocent smile and laughed nervously.

"Well, it great that you're alive, but you two lovebirds should help me now," Luka said. I flushed at the remark. I stammered up and used the chair for support. Len had run into the kitchen and came back with two knives. He handed me one.

"What…Len!" I shouted.

"We're going to kill her, right?" He said, "So, that's what we're doing!" He retorted.

"This is murder!"

"Yeah, well, I bet she has slaughtered more," Len charged at Yuki with the knife in hand, while she was occupied with trying to get Luka to stop stuffing ketchup packets into her face.

"No! Len, we can't kill her!" I screamed, trying to stop him before he kills Yuki. Yuki smirked and propelled herself away from Len's knife. Len cussed but I was too far to hear.

"Dammit, Len! Get better target practice!" Luka yelled as she grabbed a figurine off the table and crammed the figurine into Yuki's face.

"Well excuse me! People my age don't have to deal with this kind of crap!" Len countered.

"At least you could've gotten _me_ a knife instead of Miss Derp over there." Luka shouted, referring to me. Yuki reached up to her face and pried the figurine out of Luka's hand. I caught a glimpse of orange as my eyes widened in shock.

"Shit!" I shouted, diving for my figurine, but Yuki pushed Luka off her and held the figurine out of my reach since I was on the floor.

"Let's see if you can save your little Rinny before her head pops off," Yuki said, as she closed her hand around the figure. Suddenly, everything around me seemed to have gotten more humid. My breathing was heavy and uneven. I turned over to lie on my back, but nothing changed. I was clawing at my throat.

"Can't breathe…" I managed to squeak out.

"See, Rin, that's what you get for going against the idea of us killing her," Luka said.

"Not the time, Luka," Len said, "you can scold her for that later, when she's _not_ dead." Len tried to stab Yuki in the head with the knife but she thrust Len to the wall again with a flick of her finger.

I was tossing and turning trying to breathe, as my nails scraped against the floor. I turned over onto my left side, gasping, and I saw Luka's feet, creeping up behind Yuki. Yuki somehow didn't notice. I sucked in a breath of carbon dioxide, even though I needed oxygen instead.

"Luka, don't!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. But she seemed unfazed at the fact. Yuki turned around and Luka clobbered Yuki's head with the knife. Yuki dropped dead on the floor. Her grip loosened on my figurine and it was sent rolling out of her hand. I drew in a big ass breath of oxygen. In my dizzy head, I remembered Luka just killed Yuki. I mentally face-palmed; oh, shit.

"_Congrats, you guys might've killed me, but that doesn't mean you're free from me. A goddess' blood is cursed._" Yuki's voice rebounded in the room.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Luka asked, pointing up. Len and I slowly nodded.

We waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Damn, that little troll! Scaring us like that!" Luka shouted at nothing in particular.

"Maybe she was just bluffing," I suggested.

"Maybe, but as far as I'm concerned, Yuki isn't the type to bluff." Len said, as he helped me up.

"She's definitely a huge troll, that's for sure," Luka muttered. "I'm going to wash the blood and ketchup off of my face and arms. Don't do anything weird while I'm gone," Luka waved a dismissive hand as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"We're finally done that game!" I said, hugging Len. "We're finally free from that death trap!" Len awkwardly hugged me back.

"Y-yeah," He stammered. I backed up a bit so I could see his face.

"Hey, didn't Luka die or something, since she got a three?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing Luka probably used white out and changed the 4 to 3 so, I think she was pretending to be dead. I'm not sure how that got by Yuki, but it worked." Len explained.

"And she told you this when, exactly?"

"Er…She didn't really tell me, I'm just guessing."

"Well, at least now I have an idea of why I couldn't see,"

"Well, it was partially because I knocked you out, so…"

"Fattie," I said, hitting him gently on the head.

"Hey, it was all very according to plan," Len said, proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure it was," The next thing I knew, our faces were really close. I didn't need a mirror to tell that I was blushing madly. I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was racing. Are we seriously going to kiss?

It's one thing to kill someone in a living room, but it's another to have your first kiss in the living room. He pressed his lips against mine. Len was…kissing me…

I leaned in a bit closer to him. It wasn't crazy passionate, but it wasn't just a simple 'lip-touch' thing. I'm actually kind of glad it wasn't 'crazy passionate' or else I wouldn't know how to react.

My arms were around Len's neck, and his arms were around my waist, kind of pulling me closer to him. My heart kept beating faster and faster every second his lips were pressed against mine. It made me feel warm all over. Then Len pulled away.

He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. I awkwardly smiled back. I probably looked like I was grimacing. He was blushing…a lot. His face was as red as a tomato, but I guess I shouldn't be saying that since I'm sure my face is worse.

All of a sudden, Len doubled over.

**Len's pov**

"H-hey! You okay?" Rin asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Does Miku have painkillers?" My broken rib is seriously killing me. It hurts everytime I move and it doesn't just hurt like a pinch, it hurts like someone hitting me with a metal bat over and over again!

"Er…I think so, let me check," Rin said, helping me over to one of the chairs. Once we got to the chairs, Rin ran into the kitchen to look for the painkillers. I let out a sigh of relief. Damn, broken ribs are really crappy. And I just _had_ to double over after I finally sucked it up and kissed her.

I sighed again.

Rin came back with a glass of water and a painkiller in her hand.

"Here," She said, handing me the painkiller and the glass of water.

"Thanks," I murmured. I tossed the painkiller in my mouth and chugged the glass of water. Rin sat down in the chair next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My heart-beat quickened and Rin giggled. "W-what?"

"It's just that…your heart-beat. I can hear it," Rin said. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves," A voice said.

"Ah!" Rin and I blurt in unison. Rin almost fell of her chair. Rin quickly regained her balance and we both turn around. Standing behind us was Luka.

"What…the hell, Luka…" Rin said, shaken up.

"Don't scare us like that," I said, finishing Rin's sentence. Luka ruffled our hair.

"Aw, look at you two, you spend a few minutes together and a spit transfer and you guys are finishing each other's sentences," Luka said, walking over to the couch. _Spit…transfer…?_ Suddenly, it clicked.

"You saw?!" Rin shrieked. Luka snickered loudly. "Uhg! I am never going to forgive you for that!" Rin tackled Luka down. Luka hit the floor with a thud and Rin was pulling Luka's hair. "I. Can't. Believe. You. Were. Watching. Us!" Rin said with each tug of Luka's hair.

"That's –ow– why –ow– most first kisses –OW– don't happen in a living room." Luka said, matter-of-factly. "Ow! Will you stop that!"

"Hell no! Not until I'm satisfied!" Rin argued, pulling Luka's hair harder. "Len, get me a bat!"

"There's no bat here," I replied, "I think you left it in Toronto,"

"Dammit." Rin muttered. She slapped Luka's head and sat back down into the chair. I laughed.

"I'm surprised even with your messed up arm you're still violent," I said, pointing to her bloody, scarred arm.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot about that, but now I remember, it fricking hurts like hell." Rin says, taking off the blood-soaked bandage and examining her injury. Rin winced.

"Luka, drive us to the hospital," Rin said.

"No," Luka replied, stubbornly.

"Why?!" Rin whined. "My arm is messed up and so is your leg, and Len's rib cage is demented!"

"It's not demented," I noted.

"Fine, get your asses in the car, I'll go find Miku's keys," Luka groaned.

"What about the bills?" Rin asked.

"We'll just do what we did when you were in the hospital, put it under someone else's tab," Luka said, casually. Rin face-palmed and dragged me to the car. Maybe it'll get better since Yuki's gone and out of our lives for good.

* * *

**3 years later…**

Once things had settled down, Luka decided to go study abroad in the U.S. Luka was packing her things for her trip next week, but then, suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" Luka asked.

"Hey, Luka," Luka recognized the voice to be Miriam's, Rin's mother, voice. Miriam's voice seemed to waver.

"Did something happen?" Luka asked.

"Actually, that's why I called you," Miriam said, sobbing. "Rin and Len are in the hospital," Luka's eyes widened.

"I'll come right away. You're at the hospital, right?" Luka asked.

"Yes," Miriam replied. Luka pressed the end button, slipped on her shoes and drove.

Several minutes later, Luka burst through the hospital doors. She saw Miriam sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, what happened?" Luka asked. Miriam sobbed, wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"R-Rin and Le-en were h-hit by a c-car," Miriam choked out.

"What! How?" Luka asked, sitting down next to Miriam. Miriam just shook her head. A nurse then approached them.

"Family members may now visit," She said, and walked away to speak to a man and woman with blonde hair. Without a word, Miriam got up and walked into Rin's room. Luka saw the blonde couple the nurse was talking to earlier walk into the room next to Rin's.

Miriam silently closed the door behind her. She set her bag down beside her on the ground as she sat down in the visitor's chair. Her daughter – her only pride and joy– was in the hospital. She couldn't imagine what she would do if another vehicle accident took away someone dear to her. Miriam brushed the loose strand of hair out of her daughter's face. Rin's face had bandages framing it. The heart monitor was at a normal pace, so, Miriam wasn't fretting too much.

She just wants her daughter to be discharged of the hospital, healthy and perfectly fine…

In Len's hospital room, there was a doctor and his parents. Len was drowsy and lethargic from the drugs they prescribed him.

"What happened?" His father asked. The doctor scribbled down some notes as Len opened his mouth to speak. Len had opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words, just strange noises.

"Len and his friend, Rin, were both hit by a car and it seems that Len had hit his head and somehow injured the Broca's area of his brain, therefore, he cannot speak anymore." The doctor explained.

"B-but, that can't be! Did you do the tests correctly? You could do a transplant, am I wrong?" Len's mother blurted.

"Yes, we can, but the results says the area has been injured too much to be replaced," The doctor said. The doctor had given Len a sleeping pill a few minutes before his parents entered, so he was sound asleep.

**XXX**

It's been a week, Rin was still in the hospital, but Len had been discharged. When Len visited Luka shortly after when he was discharged, he wrote out a 6 page explanation on how they got hit by a car, why, and how he's now mute. He carries around a notebook and pen, he was learning sign language, but for now, pen and paper is his new form of communication.

Luka was to leave for the U.S. in a matter of minutes. Luka was already at the airport and Len was there to bid her goodbye, but he could only wave. Not too soon after the plane took off. Rin's mother called him.

"Len," Miriam said. Len made a noise that sounded like, "Mmhmm," Miriam knew he was now mute since his parents and Rin's parents were close friends.

"Rin…Rin woke up," Miriam said, cautiously. Len instantly hung up, jamming his phone in his pocket and ran to the hospital.

**XXX**

Len stood Rin's hospital room's door, excited, but he was kind of hesitant enter. What if she won't cope with him being mute and just leave him? But, Len knew she wasn't that kind of person. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Len opened the door and stepped in. Len smiled at Rin and her mother, kind of trying to say hi.

"I thought they said only people that were friends with the family cold visit," He heard Rin whisper to her mom. Rin was clutching her mother's hand. Rin looked really nervous.

"Yes, Rin, honey, calm down. Len is a friend of the family, he's your best friend, too," Her mother explained. Rin glanced at Len in a distrusting manner.

"Hi, I'm Kagamine Rin," Rin said. Len had a straight face on. Len scribbled down some words onto his notebook.

_What are you doing?_

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I'm introducing myself,"

_Why?_

"Because I just met you, duh,"

_But we've been friends since Kindergarten,_

"No, I've never seen you since today," Len turned his notebook towards Miriam.

_Did Rin lose her memories or something?_ Miriam nodded sadly. Len flipped to a new page.

_Well, in that case, I'm Kagamine Len._

"Are you my brother or cousin or something?" Len shook his head.

_Close family friend. Used to be one of your closest friends._

"What do you mean 'used to'," Rin asked, making quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'used to'.

_You don't remember me, so I guess…_

"Just because I don't remember doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, Len," Len didn't write anything back in reply. He just stood there.

"So, this is Len," Miriam said, gesturing towards Len. "You two used to be really good friends…" Miriam began explaining about the year they met.

_Why are you just explaining Kindergarten? _Len wrote.

"It's the only thing she forgot, she forgot about ever meeting you and Luka and the others, and you guys met in Kindergarten," Miriam explained. "Since she doesn't remember meeting you guys, she has no recollection of you guys in any of her other memories either."

Len sighed and headed back since he figured Rin would want time to register what happened.

**XXX**

5 months have passed, making it late January. Rin was starting to remember her so-called closest friend. She finds it strange how she always notices whenever his hand would knock against hers when they're walking side by side. But she would always ignore it.

Rin didn't see Len much out of school, but she gets a lot of calls and texts from this woman named Luka. Len explained, or rather; wrote out, everything explaining that Luka is the only one, excluding her and Len, of her friends that didn't get killed when they were playing the Game of Life.

Rin had a foggy memory of that game, but she couldn't really decipher what happened and who was in the memory. So, eventually, she stopped thinking about it.

Rin was listening to music as she did her stacked up homework. Her phone suddenly started vibrating. Rin looked at the caller ID; Luka.

"Hey," Rin said, relieved to have an excuse to not do her homework.

"Hey," Luka replied. She sounded depressed. "Er…it turns out that I kind of have to stay in the U.S…"

"Why?"

"Well, I kind of got paralyzed from the waist down, so, I can't really take the plane back to Japan,"

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you get paralyzed?"

"I fell off my horse during riding practice, thinking back, I must've seemed really stupid,"

"…"

"Rin?"

"…I…I have to finish my homework, so, I'll call you back when I can,"

"O…kay,"

"Bye,"

"Talk to you later," Rin ended the call and tried to finish her homework. No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't take her mind off of what Luka told her. _She's paralyzed now, she can't come back._ Rin thought. After her mother told her that Luka had left to go study abroad in the U.S. she was actually looking forward to Luka coming back, but now, she's stuck in the U.S. _She won't be coming back,_ Rin told herself. Rin couldn't help, but feel depressed (2) about that.

'_A goddess' blood is cursed,_' A woman's voice echoed in her head. Who the hell was that? And then it clicked, _That's it!_ Rin thought. _The car crash, Len becoming mute, Luka being paralyzed and me losing my memories!_

Rin grabbed her phone off of her desk and quickly texted Len and Luka.

**From: tuna-in-eggplant**

** To: orangeroadroller**

** HOLY CRAP! we probably shouldn't have killed her then…**

** From: orangeroadroller**

** To: tuna-in-eggplant**

** we're forever doomed. =_=**

Rin's phone _pinged _again.

**From: bananaman **(3)

** To: orangeroadroller**

** quick rin call da popo**

Rin giggled and replied to Len's text.

**From: orangeroadroller**

** To: bananaman**

** i'll do that right now we can turn in her dead body**

** From: bananaman**

** To: orangeroadroller**

** how u know she was dead**

**but speaking seriously now theres really nothing we can do about it**

** From: orangeroadroller**

** To: bananaman**

** just figured u guys would like to know my thoughts**

** From: bananaman**

** To: orangeroadroller**

** i guess so**

Rin put her phone back on the table. Rin knew Len was right, but it really sucked how she, Len and Luka had to live with that woman's curse. Rin finally figured out the answer to the next math equation, scribbling it down.

* * *

_(1) - have you been hit by a can? it really hurts =_=_

_(2) - No! Rin! Don't start cutting yourself! /slapped. that sounded really offensive to emo people. no offense emo people._

_(3) - Zenya thought of the username things, but here's the story behind how len got the username; before the game of life happened, kaito had taken len's phoen and changed the name thing and len was too lazy to change it back so, there's the very meaningful tale behind the username._

_Anyway, sorry for the really, long and derpy chapter. I had to do some research about the Broca's area and how it effects your ability of speech and whatnot. The kiss was way too awkward and terrible. don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm bad at those things. T-T we're sorry that it took over a year to post this. sorry._

_if anyone is still reading this story, please review. and we hope you guys liked reading the Game of Life and sorry that it was kind of rushed at the end. sorry for the derpy ending._

**_ERMAGERD! It's over! *gasp* idk...R&R hope y'all liked it...?_**


End file.
